Vuelve a mi
by LalaGmz
Summary: Ichigo y Rukia han sido separados por cosas de la vida. ¿Qué traerá el destino para ellos? ¿Volverán y su amor renacerá? o ¿Será el fin y todo morirá? ADV. Contiene Lemmon, lenguaje soez. Capítulo 6 UP!
1. Chapter 1: Fantasmas del pasado

**Hola! Bueno este es un fic que se me ocurrió hace un tiempito, tiene diferentes temáticas, así que espero que lo disfruten y esas cosas ^^ **  
**Como ya saben los nombres de los personajes no me pertenecen a mí si no a Tite Kubo ^^ **

Sin más les dejaré un breve preámbulo de la historia:

La vida no es fácil, todos lo sabemos, sobre todo el ser joven es difícil, muchas cosas suceden y rápido, y esto no cambia en Rukia e Ichigo, dos enamorados que se separaron a causa de su pasado, y a través de todo lo acontecido y diversas personas que se encontraron en su camino hacen todo lo posible para separarlos, atormentándolos con su vida antes de conocerse y causando grandes problemas que deberán solucionar si quieren volver. Rukia de 22 años, una chica estudiada, graduada en comunicación social, quiere vivir una vida tranquila alejada de los problemas y el sufrimiento, se encuentra con un misterioso chico, Ichigo de 26 años un arquitecto reconocido en la ciudad de Bogotá, que le hará cambiar su forma de ver el mundo y así como le dará los mejores momentos de su vida también le dará los peores.

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Fantasmas del pasado**

Una pequeña mujer lloraba en la oscuridad, sollozaba fuerte, disgustada, enojada, desconosolada ~_¿Porqué Ichigo? ¿Porqué idiota?_~ la mujer de cabello negro acurrucada en su cama no encontraba otra salida a toda su presión si no era llorando, intentaba conciliar el sueño, pero las lágrimas que brotaban de sus ojos se lo impedían.

~Horas antes - [FlashBack]

-Rukia... Debemos dejar esto así- dijo un muchacho pelinaranja con ojos inexpresivos  
-Pero Ichigo... ¿Porqué?- responde la chica de ojos violeta  
-Es sólo que ya no siento nada por tí, es mejor dejar así  
-¿Qué estas diciendo?- decía llorando -¿Ya no sientes nada por mí? ¿Todo este tiempo ha sido una farsa?  
-No, pero justo ahora no podemos estar juntos.  
-Pero yo te amo ¿QUE NO ENTIENDES ESO?  
-No, ahora debemos alejarnos, no me busques, es lo mejor para los dos.

~ [Fin del Flashback]

_¡Ese estúpido! _pensaba la muchacha_ ¿Porqué me hizo esto? Nunca debí haberme enamorado de él_, se repetía en su mente, pero eso no cambiaba nada, su corazón estaba herido, con una herida irreparable, estaba roto en mil pedazos, en el momento en el que Ichigo había terminado con ella, su mundo se cayó al piso, se derrumbó, se destrozó en mil pedazos.

En otro lugar un muchacho de ojos ámbar estaba sentado en su sofá, reflexionando, fumando un cigarrillo, para fumar su recuerdo,_ Tal vez hice lo mejor, ¿o tal vez no? Estúpida enana, no me la puedo sacar de la cabez_a, pensaba el chico, sumido en sus pensamientos, la única mujer que había amado se había ido, un fuerte dolor se profundizaba en su pecho, el dolor de la distancia, el dolor del amor, esperaba conseguir sentir sueño, pero no lo lograba, la imagen de una chica de cabello negro y hermosos ojos violeta se venía a su mente, impidiendo que sus ojos se cerraran con tranquilidad, la impaciencia, el sufrimiento, el desespero invadían su mente, _¿Porqué? ¿Porqué cuando todo estaba perfecto? ¿Por que tenías que aparecer Orihime?_.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, unos maravillosos rayos de sol se infiltraban por la ventana, unos ojos violetas se abrían con dificultad, estaban tan hinchados como resultado de una larga noche de lágrimas, era domingo por la mañana,_ Bueno por lo menos no tengo que trabajar_. Decía al parecer aliviada ¿aliviada? ¿porque? la noche anterior su mundo se derrumbó, Ichigo la dejó sin ninguna razón, ella no estaba convencida de que lo hacía porque ya no la amaba, ella sabía que había una razón más profunda para que todo eso estuviera pasando, lo que no sabía era que. Sonó su celular, un mensaje.

"Rukia, hoy hay un partido de fútbol con unos amigos, me gustaría que fueras conmigo, ya sabes, me dijiste que querías verme jugar, así que más tarde te llamo, chao. Renji :)"

_Ese Renji_ pensó la chica, obviamente quería ir, Renji era su amigo de la infancia, siempre había estado con ella, la había apoyado y acompañado en cada momento difícil, pero ahora Rukia no quería que la viera así, demacrada con rastros de haber dormido poco, ojeras, los ojos hinchados, simplemente no quería que Renji se sintiera mal por ella, ni tampoco que supiera la razón._ Rukia, debes tener cuidado con él_. esas palabras se le vinieron a la mente, meses atrás Renji le advirtió sobre Ichigo, y aunque nunca pasó nada malo, la noche anterior por fín habían tenido sentido esas palabras. Inevitablemente las lágrimas se escurrieron de sus ojos. _Ya Rukia no llores más_. Se dijo a sí misma, limpiándose las lágrimas, decidida a ver a Renji, la idea era muy buena, pero el momento no era el más indicado, sin embargo se aplicó unas cuantas gotas en los ojos para quitar la hinchazón, ir a ver a Renji tal vez la distraería, lo llamó.

-¡Hola! ¡Renji! - Dijo alegre, hacía un tiempo que no se sentía así, no en las últimas 24 horas  
-¡Rukia! ¡Que alegria!- respondió aún más efusivo el muchacho.  
-Si Renji, ¿dijiste que hoy tienes partido?  
-Si, ¿Quieres ir?  
-¿Eso se pregunta? Tonto, claro que sí.  
-Lo sabía, no puedes negarte a mis peticiones- dijo burlón.  
-Si tienes toda la razón- La tenía, pero se sintió triste al momento, aunque se alegraba que Renji estuviera para ella.  
-Entonces... ¿Te recojo más tarde?  
-Si, puedes llegar en un par de horas, estaré lista.  
-Esta bien, el partido es al medio día, paso por tu casa a las 11  
-Ok, chao Renji Te quiero.  
-Yo también, nos vemos más tarde.

Más que un amigo, era un hermano, siempre junto a ella, en todo momento, eso alegró instantáneamente a Rukia, haciéndola olvidar por un momento la amarga noche anterior, se metió al baño, a darse una ducha con agua caliente para relajarse, eliminando cualquier rastro de una mala noche, luego de terminar se envolvió en la toalla y se dirigió a su habitación, en el camino se encontró con su hermano.

-Rukia, ¿a donde vas hoy?- dijo Byakuya, un hombre alto de cabello negro  
-Nii-sama, voy con Renji a ver su partido- respondió Rukia  
-Bueno, pero llegaste algo tarde anoche, que no se repita hoy.  
-Emm... si claro, no pasará de nuevo.

Ese amargo recuerdo volvió a su mente, la noche anterior, la tormentosa noche en que Ichigo la dejó. Volvió a su habitación, se vistió, una cómoda ropa, jeans blancos ajustados y una blusa esqueleto negra, se maquilló, aplicó bastante base a su rostro para cubrir las ojeras, algo de pestañina y delineador negro, un brillo rosa sutil. _¡Si! Así está perfecto_. Tomó su celular lo empacó en un bolso de cuero blanco y tomó una chaqueta de cuero negro. Bajó a tomar un ligero desayuno y esperó la llegada de Renji.

Mientras tanto a esa misma hora un pelinaranja se vestía luego de tomar un baño, no tenía ningún plan para el día, pero no se quedaría todo el día en la casa, ya se le iba a ocurrir algo, bajó a la cocina, estaba solo, sus hermanas estaban en un viaje de graduación y su padre estaba en otra ciudad haciendo negocios, así que no había quien le hiciera el desayuno y optó por hacerse un sandwich. Sonó el timbre _¿Quien sera?_ se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió, una muchacha bien dotada, de largo cabello naranja y ojos grisáseos estaba frente a él tomada de la mano de un niño de uno años.

-Ah, eres tu Orihime.- Dijo alegre .  
-Si, Ichigo, me alegro que hayas tomado mi llamada ayer, ¿Puedo seguir?  
-Eh, si claro, sigue, pero ¿porqué me llamas así?  
-¿Así como?- dijo confundida.  
-Ichigo... eh, tu no me llamabas así.  
-Pues como verás hemos cambiado, igual, ahora me llamas Orihime.  
-Si, tienes razón, sigue, y también Tobi, me alegro de verlo.

Habían cambiado, Orihime era mucho más madura y centrada, había cambiado bastante.

-No has cambiado mucho Ichigo.- Dijo la pelinaranja divertida.  
-¡Claro que he cambiado! Ya no soy un niño.  
-Cierto, no lo eres.- añadió burlona.  
-Pero, tu si has cambiado mucho, ¿qué es de tu vida?.  
-Bueno como te dije, Ulquiorra salió a Estados Unidos por negocios, y le comenté que vendría a visitarte, aunque al principio no le agradó la idea, luego aceptó.  
-Ah ya veo.  
-Si, además que Tobi quería conocerte.  
-Que bueno, en serio me alegra que me digas esto, pero aún no entiendo porqué te tardaste tanto tiempo en decirme.  
-Es que hace 9 años todo era distinto, hemos crecido, y en el momento no creí que debía decirtelo.  
-¡Pero como no! ¡Si soy su padre! - dijo exaltado Ichigo  
-¡Si lo eres! Pero éramos unos niños, en ese momento no sabía que hacer, así que irme fue lo mejor que se me ocurrió.  
-Si, pero...  
-Nada, ahora no tiene caso discutir eso, lo hecho, hecho está- interrumpió la muchacha.  
-Bueno si...  
-Ichigo, Tobi está cansado del viaje, podrías decirme donde lo puedo acostar.  
-Si quieres llevémoslo a mi habitación.  
-Si, claro vamos.

Dejaron al niño durmiendo en la cama de Ichigo y se dirigieron al comedor.

-Iba a desayunar, pero bueno... tu llegaste.- dijo Ichigo distraido.  
-Bueno, en ese caso, déjame prepararte el desayuno.  
-No es necesario, en serio.  
-Claro que si, tu me estás recibiendo en tu casa, es lo mínimo.  
-No, mira estaba haciéndome un sandwich.  
-Entonces déjame terminarlo.  
-Pero no...  
-Que si te lo voy a hacer, y punto.  
-Bueno, eres autoritaria, Ulquiorra te hizo ser así- agregó el pelinaranja divertido.  
-Si...- su expresión cambió -No sólo eso, también es ser madre, luego de conocer a Ulquiorra todo se me hizo más fácil.  
-Hubiera podido serlo si hubiera estado ahí, pero te fuiste sin decir nada.  
-Dejemos así, mira tu sandwich- dijo limpiándose los ojos los cuales ya estaban aguados.  
-Si, por cierto ¿vamos a almorzar por la tarde? - dijo cambiando de tema.  
-Buena idea, Tobi no conoce esta ciudad, podemos ir, y así lo conoces.  
-Claro, entonces al rato lo despertamos.

* * *

-¡Rukia! Te ves muy linda, ¿estas lista?- dijo un pelirrojo  
-Si, vamos Renji- respondió alegre la muchacha.  
-Bueno, sube al auto, por cierto... ¿Hoy no ibas a salir con Ichigo?  
-Renji... ahora no quiero hablar de eso.- dijo cambiando drásticamente su estado de ánimo.  
-Ups, lo siento, si quieres después hablamos de eso... sólo si quieres- Renji si que sabía como tratar con Rukia la conocía bien.  
-Um bueno, lo importante es que te veré jugar.- dijo con una sonrisa de tranquilidad en su rostro.  
-Verás que juego muy bien, luego podemos ir por una pizza o algo ¿te parece?  
-Seguro que juegas bien- dijo sarcástica -Si, buena idea, hace rato no me como una.  
Renji rió.  
-Gracias Renji... de verdad.

Renji le sonrió, el estar con él cambiaba el ánimo de Rukia, era su mejor amigo, siempre estaría bien con el pasara lo que pasara.

* * *

**Espero que les halla gustado, en verdad me interesa saber que piensan, este fic ya lo había subido antes en un foro de Ichiruki, aunque no lo he terminado, aspiro hacerlo. GRACIAS POR LEER ^^**

**HASTA LA PROXIMA! **


	2. Chapter 2: Memorias Dolorosas

**Hola lectores! Aquí traigo el nuevo capitulo :3**

**Espero que les guste :3**

**Gracias ****_rukiruki-mazzy15_**** por tu review ^^ Me alegra que te haya gustado :33**

**Recordando que los personajes no me pertenecen a mi si no a Tite Kubo-sama**

**Sin más dejo el capitulo**

* * *

**Capítulo 2: Memorias dolorosas**

Un día soleado y un clima perfecto propiciaban el ambiente para un buen partido de fútbol, era sólo un partido entre amigos, y no más dos o tres muchachas lo observaban desde la tribuna, Rukia por fin vió a su amigo Renji jugar, últimamente no había tenido mucho tiempo para compartir con él, entre el trabajo, la casa y también Ichigo, el salir con Renji era casi un milagro, se acercaba la tarde y el partido finalizó.

-Hey Rukia, dame un momento me cambio y ya salimos.- gritó el pelirrojo al otro extremo de la cancha.

-Bueno.- devolvió el grito Rukia _-Vaya que es escandaloso-_ pensó mientras una tímida risa salía de sus labios.

El sólo sentir la presencia de Renji le cambiaba el humor, su forma de ser y lo que hacía siempre le daba un motivo para estar felíz. La promesa era ir a comer una pizza, y Renji quien conocía bien a Rukia sabía que eso le haría bastante bien, aunque no sabía que estaba pasando exactamente, sabía que ella necesitaba su apoyo.

-Rukia, vamos.- Dijo, llevándola hacia su auto, un lindo mazda rojo deportivo, que hacía juego con su cabello.

-Bueno Renji, ¿a donde iremos?- preguntó curiosa la chica.

-Vamos, por acá cerca hay un Jeno's Pizza®, y ya se que es lo que vas a pedir- respondió divertido.

-Bueno, bueno como tú digas Sr. Abarai- pronunció acomodándose en el asiento del copiloto.

-Así me gusta Srta. Kuchiki, ahora vamos a divertirnos un rato Rukia.

-¿Quieres divertirte un domingo? Mañana hay que trabajar.- dijo en tono de burla, así fuera un domingo ella quería divertirse y despejar su mente.

-¿Con quien crees que estás hablando? Con Renji hay diversión todos los días de la semana.- añadió divertido.

Se dirigieron hacia la pizzería y sin más pidieron su orden, para Renji una pizza hawaiana y una manzana fría y pidió para Rukia una pizza de pollo y champiñones con una coca-cola al clima.

-Cómo me conoces... sabes todo lo que me gusta.- Dijo Rukia alegre mostrando aprobación hacia su mejor amigo, en verdad la hacía feliz.

-Sabes que siempre querré lo mejor para tí Rukia, SIEMPRE.- Enfatizando esta última palabra, si bien en quien siempre podía confiar era en él.

Al otro lado de la ciudad en un restaurante, comían Ichigo, Orihime y Tobi, estaban almorzando tranquilamente los tres, sentados en una mesa. Ichigo estaba fascinado con Tobi, era como verse a él mismo, un pequeño niño de cabello anaranjado y picudo, definitivamente eso lo había sacado de él, pero también unos grandes y brillantes ojos grises, herencia de Orihime, para Ichigo ese niño era perfecto, pero en su interior se lamentaba el no haberlo visto nacer y crecer, y es que eso era algo que lo molestaba demasiado, en definitiva tendría que hablar con Orihime, el había perdido su derecho como padre sin ninguna razón, pero eso no lo hablarían en ese momento si no más tarde. La tarde era perfecta, el ambiente de centro comercial capitalino que Tobi no conocía lo impresionaba y emocionaba, luego de jugar un rato en las atracciones del parque, Ichigo le compró un helado grande de sus sabores favoritos. La noche se acercaba y Orihime vió conveniente volver a la casa, así que sin más regresaron a la casa de los Kurosaki.

Ichigo tenía su propio apartamento, pero el prefería pasar el tiempo en su casa, así recordaba su familia, así que prácticamente el sólo usaba su apartamento para dormir, y como oficina para sus trabajos, siempre que disponía de tiempo visitaba a su padre y hermanas, o si no lo pasaba con Rukia. Orihime recostó a Tobi en la habitación de Ichigo y regresó a la cocina con él.

-Llegó muy cansado, pero realmente disfrutó la salida hoy.- Dijo Orihime satisfecha.

-Si, fue un lindo día.

-Gracias Ichigo, de verdad. - Continuó ella.

-Claro, pero ¿sabes? creo que tenemos que hablar.- dijo Ichigo serio

-Como quieras ¿Tienes algo que tomar?

-Si, en ese estante hay un whisky.- señaló para luego tomar un par de copas.

-Y bien, ¿de qué querías hablar?- preguntó la muchacha, curiosa, mientras servía la bebida.

-Bueno, pues quiero comenzar por el principio ¿en qué momento quedaste embarazada?- preguntó bastante serio.

-Ja ja ja, es una pregunta chistosa, creo.- rió para luego continuar. -Dos meses antes de salir del colegio ¿recuerdas? fuimos a una fiesta de despedida de curso.- dijo esta vez más seria.

-Así que fue ese día...- dijo Ichigo pensativo.

-Si, ese día...

[FLASHBACK]

_-Kurosaki-kun, Kurosaki-kun, ya es hora, ¡Se nos hace tarde!- dijo una chica que lucía un vestido de fiesta. _

_-Ya voy, ya voy- respondió despreocupado un muchacho con esmoquin. _

_-¡Por fin llegó el día Kurosaki-kun! _

_-Lo sé Inoue, vamos.- dijo alegre, orgulloso de su cita. _

[FIN DEL FLASHBACK]

-Ese día, trae recuerdos ¿no?- dijo una nostálgica Orihime.

-Si que los trae... ese día lo esperaste creo que toda tu vida.- Dijo Ichigo pensativo.

-Si, siempre quise asistir a una de esas fiestas de despedida de último año, y más porque ese día estuve contigo.

-Bueno, ya sabes, llevábamos casi un año saliendo, y en ese entonces yo te quería mucho.

-¿me querías? Bueno ya que, el caso es que tú no querías ir, sin embargo fuiste por mí. - dijo tomando un sorbo de la bebida.

-Si, fue una de las mejores noches de mi vida.

-Tienes razón, ese día dimos por primera vez el siguiente paso en nuestra relación... Pero creo que no debemos hablar más de esto.- Sugirió Orihime cambiando de tema.

-Umm bueno si...- dijo Ichigo distraido -¿Cuando te enteraste que estabas embarazada?

-Un mes después luego de que lo que tenía que llegar nunca llegó.

-Ya veo... pero ¿porqué no me dijiste? nunca terminamos, sólo un día tu... tu ya no estabas.- y la preocupación dominaba a Ichigo.

-En esa época tu estabas ocupado con los exámenes de admisión a la universidad, necesitabas tener notas perfectas en matemáticas y física, yo no... no quería arruinarte la vida.- Dijo Orihime con un par de gotas intentando brotar de sus grisáceos ojos.

-Pero, ¡Yo hubiera dejado todo por Tobi!- dijo exasperado.

-Lo sé, precisamente por eso.- replicó Orihime -Además no sé si fue la decisión correcta, pero ahora estamos bien.

-Pero... Durante estos nueve años ¿qué hiciste? yo perdí el contacto.

-En ese entonces yo vivía sola, pero luego de lo difícil de contarle a mi hermano quien vivía en Europa, yo fuí allá, recibiendo su apoyo.

-¡Pero yo hubiera podido darte apoyo!

-Deja los peros, ya no tiene sentido, éramos niños inmaduros, no teníamos cómo sustentarlo, además no hubieras podido estudiar, y no serías un arquitecto como lo eres hoy.- Dijo agobiada -Además...

-Además ¿Qué?- y ya no era un tono de voz normal, llegaba a los gritos.

-¡Pude estudiar y criar a mi hijo sin problemas!- respondió Orihime con lágrimas brotando de sus ojos.

-Debió haber sido duro...- Dijo Ichigo más calmado.

-Y Ulquiorra me apoyó mucho.

-¿Hace cuanto conoces a Ulquiorra?- y perdía la calma.

-Hace uno años, yo estaba de interna en su empresa, luego ascendí como su secretaria, y bueno...

-¿Pero que edad tiene él?- dijo impaciente.

-Es un año mayor que tú... tiene 27.- respondió tímida, desde que volvió se mostró como una mujer dominante, pero ahora ella era la dominada.

-¿En serio?- preguntó Ichigo sorprendido, incrédulo.

-Si, lo es.- Respondió Orihime esta vez tomando el control de nuevo. -El es casi un padre para Tobi, pero ambos saben que no lo son, sin embargo su relación es mucho más que padre e hijo.- continuó.

-Entonces... ¿porqué vienes ahora a decirme esto... nueve años después? cuando ya nada vale...- preguntó Ichigo cabizbajo, decepcionado.

-Ichigo... yo no quería agobiarte, tu fuiste mi primer amor, y aún te aprecio, pero la cosa es que Tobi quería conocerte. Mi vida ya está hecha con él y Ulquiorra.

-Pero ¿Porqué vienes a decirme todo esto?

-No quiero de ninguna manera lastimarte, pero algún día lo tenías que saber... y creo que este era el mejor.

-¡Tu no sabes! ¡Este fue el momento menos oportuno! - respondió desesperado.

-¿No lo era?- preguntó Orihime sorprendida. -Aunque yo te amaba, tu nunca sentiste lo mismo por mí, además sabemos que no éramos el uno para el otro...

-¡Yo si te amé!

-No... no digas eso, me querías y mucho, pero no es lo mismo.

-Pero...

-No más peros ¡Por favor Ichigo!- exclamó Orihime al borde del llanto. -Lo siento mucho... de verdad.- sollozando.

-Lo siento yo también, no volverá a pasar, ahora cada uno tiene su vida.- Susurró extendiendo sus brazos hacia Orihime, acunándola unos segundos en sus brazos, antes de que esta se soltara.

-¿Que haces?- preguntó exaltada, aún con lágrimas en su rostro.

-Yo solo... vi que necesitabas un abrazo.

-Si, pero te pasaste.- respondió recuperándose.

-Lo siento- dijo tímido Ichigo.

-¿Que no tienes novia?- preguntó Orihime.

-Ah... eso- susurró agobiado.

-¿Que pasa Ichigo? ¿No has tenido novias? ¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Orihime, maternal, viendo a través de la preocupación de Ichigo.

-Bueno es...- un susurro a penas audible surgió de Ichigo, Orihime se acercó y lo abrazó.

-Vamos... cuéntame ¿Qué te agobia?- dijo acercándole el vaso para servir más whisky.

-Es que... he tenido muchas novias en estos años, pero... todas fueron algo pasajero.

-Lo suponía de Ichigo Kurosaki... pero ¿qué esta mal entonces?

-Hace más o menos un año conocí a una chica...

-Y entonces...- continuó Orihime alentándolo.

-Es que creo... que me enamoré de ella.- dijo y ni siquiera se lo creía para luego tomar una gran sorbo del vaso.

-Y esta chica ¿que pasó con ella?

-Rukia... eh, ayer terminé con ella.- Dijo con un tono de voz muy bajo.

-¿Qué eres idiota? ¡No dices que la amas! ¿Qué pasa entonces?- Orihime se exaltó por completo.

-Oye calma... la amo, pero no quería lastimarla por tu llegada...

-Así que era eso... ¡ERES ESTÚPIDO! ¿Yo que tengo que ver? son cosas del pasado, eso no tiene porque afectar lo de ahora... además Tobi y yo sólo nos quedaremos un par de semanas, no es que nos vayamos a quedar por ti.

-Pero... esto la puede afectar mucho.

-Y no le haz dicho... ¿Que esperas? ¿Quieres perderla? Tienes que ser sincero... de otra forma la perderás al igual que a mí...

-No creo que me perdone.- respondió Ichigo devastado.

-No pierdes nada intentándolo.- dijo Orihime revisando su celular, era Ulquiorra quien la llamaba. -Ichigo, es Ulquiorra, debo contestar, me iré a dormir, mañana nos vemos.

Orihime se quedaba en el cuarto de Ichigo con Tobi, mientras que él estaba durmiendo en la habitación de su padre. Ichigo estaba pensativo ¿Debía de hacerle caso a Orihime? ¿Tenía la razón? Ella ya no sentía ningún interés más que como un amigo por él, ella tenía una familia, pero sabía que su llegada a la ciudad cambiaría todo.

* * *

Renji dejó a Rukia en la puerta de su casa, luego de pasar un agradable día ella estaba cansada, así que se dispuso a volver a su habitación lo más sutil posible, eran las nueve de la noche, si bien no era muy tarde, Byakuya había sido bastante claro con la hora de su llegada, y al recordar la razón volvió a deprimirse de nuevo, olvidando la alegría que sintió al ver jugar a Renji y luego compartir pizza con él. Sonó su celular, un mensaje de Ichigo:_"Rukia, tenemos que hablar."_ Quedó en shock ¿Que no le dijo que no lo volviera a buscar? ¿Que pasaba ahí?, volvió a sonar _"Asómate a la ventana"_ y como un reflejo volvió su mirada hacia la calle, un Hyundai Tiburón de color negro noche estaba estacionado al frente de su casa, conocía bien ese auto, luego un muchacho de cabellos naranjas se bajó del vehículo, era Ichigo. Tomó su celular respondiendo a los mensajes: _"TU Y YO NO TENEMOS NADA DE QUE HABLAR" _cerrando la ventana de un golpe, estaba herida, tanto que se tumbó a llorar en el piso, lamentándose el día en que lo conoció.

_¿Porqué Ichigo? ¿Porqué sigues lastimándome? _

* * *

**Bueno, hasta aquí llega el capítulo, espero que les haya gustado :3**

**En el siguiente capitulo se descubrirán mas cosas, así que estén pendientes :3**

**Espero no se hayan aburrido de leer o algo asi, espero me dejen reviews para saber si les gusta ^^**

**Hasta el próximo capítulo :)**


	3. Chapter 3: Recuerdos

**Hola a todos! ^w^**

**Traigo el nuevo capítulo, donde se conocerá algo de la historia de Ichigo y Rukia, como se conocieron y eso, no quiero spoliarlos tanto, así que sin más pueden comenzar a leer.**

**Rukiruki-mazzy15 gracias por tu Review y no te sonrrojes tanto ^^ Espero que te guste la historia tal como va, me hace feliz que dejes tu comentario :3**

**Disclaimed: Los personajes pertenecen a Tite Kubo.**

* * *

**Capítulo 3: Recuerdos**

[Flashback]

_-¿En serio Kaien?- Dijo una chica de cabellos negros. _

_-Si Rukia... es una gran oportunidad para tí, deberías de aprovecharla. - Respondió un hombre alto de cabello oscuro. _

_-Lo sé... es muy buena, pero ¿si no soy lo suficiente? _

_-Lo serás, eres muy talentosa, aprovéchala, no todos los días tienes la oportunidad de entrevistar a famosos arquitectos en esas conferencias. _

_La recién graduada en comunicación social tenía una gran oportunidad y le habían asignado cubrir una conferencia de arquitectura en la ciudad, Rukia no era de Bogotá, aunque había nacido allí, se crió en un pueblo cercano para luego volver al hogar de su hermano en la ciudad, llegó a estudiar y tan pronto se graduó le ofrecieron trabajo en un famoso periódico. Su trabajo era entrevistar a los arquitectos presentes en la conferencia, a orden de su jefe Kaien. _

_"Un buen vestido basta para estar presentable" Pensó la muchacha, alistándose para dirigirse al hotel Tequendama, un famoso y costoso hotel en el norte de la ciudad, allí hacían las conferencias más destacadas e importantes, Rukia ya estaba en ese medio. Al llegar tropezó con un hombre alto y fornido, lo primero que notó fue su cabellera naranja. _

_-Um, lo siento ¿estás bien?.- Pronunció el sujeto. _

_-Si, tranquilo...- respondió vagamente la muchacha, estaba enojada, pero el armar una escena no era lo más conveniente. _

_-Fui muy torpe no te noté...- continuó el muchacho. -Soy Ichigo Kurosaki, un arquitecto invitado, me gustaría conocer tu nombre. - Dijo intrigado. _

_-Ehh soy Rukia Kuchiki, y casualmente soy la periodista que le va a entrevistar.- Respondió, levemente el enojo iba desvaneciendo. _

_-Señorita Rukia, un placer.- dijo besando su mano, tenía modales. -Me alegra que seas tu quien me entreviste, espero eso con ansias.- Añadió mirando fijamente a Rukia. _

_Después del incidente miró al desconocido, por primera vez, y luego de notar el cabello naranja, su atención se dirigió a sus ojos, brillantes color ámbar, la creencia de Rukia siempre fué que los ojos son la ventana al alma, y quería descubrir lo que había detrás de esos ojos, que parecían fríos pero en el fondo podrían ser amorosos y expresivos, luego observó su cuerpo, una espalda ancha y caderas angostas, a simple vista veía que tenía un cuerpo precioso, al notar esto se sonrojó un poco, ¿se podría llamar amor a primera vista? si, ¿porqué no? y si bien Rukia creía más en los sentimientos, la atracción que sintió por Ichigo fue instantánea y no tuvo tiempo de pensar en más. _

_Por otro lado, Ichigo era más directo y sin dudar demostró su interés por Rukia, notó su fragilidad, además de su temperamento, fácilmente se podía observar que no era para nada tranquila, más bien, dominante, y no dominada. "Nunca he tenido ninguna relación con una chica como esta" pensó Ichigo, mirando detalladamente a Rukia. _

_-Em, bueno Señor Kurosaki, cuando sea el momento lo entrevistaré.- Dijo algo nerviosa. _

_-No me digas señor, me haces sentir viejo.- Pronunció con una cálida sonrisa en su rostro haciendo que el de Rukia cada vez se enrojeciera más. -Dime Ichigo. _

_-Ehh... Ichigo, luego nos vemos.- dijo y alejándose rápidamente, en un intento fallido de no demostrar lo nerviosa que estaba, haciendo a Ichigo soltar una inocente sonrisa. _

[Fin del Flashback]

"_Si, todo es culpa de Kaien..._" Pensaba la muchacha, aún tumbada en el suelo, habían pasado un par de horas, eran al rededor de las once de la noche y tan sólo hacía unos minutos Ichigo había desistido de insistirle, y luego de que ella lo echara, se marchó, melancólico. El resto de su noche no fue diferente, no pudo conciliar el sueño, seguía recordando momentos, ahogándolos en su almohada, esperando olvidarlos, pero sólo hacia que el tejido se impregnara de sus lágrimas.

Al día siguiente, lunes por la mañana, Rukia no quería levantarse, los rastros de su mala noche eran bastante visibles en su rostro.

-Rukia, ¿estás despierta? ¡Se te hace tarde!.- Dijo Byakuya, enojado.

-Nii-sama, si lo estoy, pero tengo mucho dolor de cabeza...- Respondió con un tono de voz de enferma, quería fingir enfermedad.

-En ese caso, llamaremos a un doctor.- respondió preocupado.

-No, no es necesario, yo creo que descansando se me pasa.- Dijo intentando persuadirlo para que la dejara en su cama.

-¿y tu trabajo?

-No te preocupes, llamaré a Kaien, seguro entenderá.

-Umm Bueno, como quieras, me voy, espero que mejores. - Terminó despidiéndose el Kuchiki mayor.

Las familias Kuchiki y Shiba, eran reconocidas en la ciudad, tenían una buena relación, y Byakuya había realizado negocios con Kaien, tal vez esa era la razón del trabajo de Rukia, sin embargo ella prefirió pensar que había ganado su trabajo por mérito propio. Luego de que Byakuya se marchó Rukia quería continuar con su sueño que hacía poco acababa de conciliar, sintió un golpe de una piedra en su ventana.

-¡Rukia! ¿Estás ahí?- Era Ichigo y parecía alcoholizado.

"_No quiero hablarle... no_"

-¡Rukia!- continuó insistente.

Antes de que se diera cuenta, Ichigo subió por su ventana, acercándose a ella.

-Rukia...Te necesito.- Dijo bajando la voz.

-¿Que haces aquí idiota?.- Preguntó Rukia exaltada.

-Vengo por ti...- Dijo y se acercó hacia su cama.

-Estas tomado... vete.- Respondió apartándolo.

-No lo estoy...- Repetía acorralando a la pequeña chica en la cama.

-¡Tienes que irte! Es muy temprano. - Replicaba intentando zafarse.

-¡No me iré!- Insistía acercando su rostro al de ella.

-Debes irte, estás muy borracho.- Dijo ya jadeando, con su respiración agitada, desde la primera vez que sintió esa cercanía con Ichigo, su cuerpo estaba estremecido.

-No Rukia, jamás te dejaré.- continuó con sus labios a milímetros de los de ella.

El alcohol tomó el cuerpo de Ichigo y rápidamente cayó dormido encima de Rukia, inconsciente. La pelinegra quedó atrapada debajo del cuerpo de Ichigo, era imposible para ella salirse de ahí.

-¡Ichigo! Idiota, ¡Despierta!- Gritaba desesperada, estaba aprisionada debajo de su fornido cuerpo.

-¿Qué pasa Rukia?- Preguntó Hisana detrás de la puerta de su cuarto.- ¿Te encuentras bien?.

-Eh... eh... Si Hisana.- Respondió nerviosa.

-¿Estás segura? Voy a entrar.

-¡No! No entres, es que estoy enferma.

-Bueno... pero si necesitas algo dime...- Dijo nada convencida de lo que pasaba, pero no quería molestar a Rukia.

-¿Ves lo que causas?- Susurró a Ichigo quien estaba profundo en sueño.- Pareces un niño pequeño...- Dijo riendo levemente, todo el enojo que tenía se estaba desvaneciendo poco a poco, sólo por ver a Ichigo.

* * *

Pasaron un par de horas, ya no había nadie en la casa, Hisana salió y Meryl la ama de llaves estaba en el supermercado comprando lo que necesitaban. Ichigo despertó.

-Por fin despertaste.- Dijo Rukia tratando de incorporarse luego de que Ichigo se acomodara.

-¿Rukia? ¿Qué estoy haciendo aqui? Lo último que recuerdo es que salí a un bar anoche...- Balbuceaba bastante confundido.

-Eh... Bueno no sé, el caso es que esta mañana llegaste haciendo escándalo y luego me acosaste, así que pues no sé que piensas.

-¿En serio?- parecía incrédulo, luego de sentir un fuerte dolor de cabeza continuó.- Entonces... eh ¿que hice al llegar? De verdad lo siento Rukia.

-Pues intentaste besarme, pero luego caíste dormido.- mencionó algo avergonzada.- Voy por un advil y un vaso de agua, debes tener un dolor de cabeza increíble.

Ichigo estaba muy confundido, no sabía como había terminado en la casa de Rukia, además de que lo sorprendía su amabilidad, la noche anterior le hizo saber que no quería saber nada de él, pero ahora le estaba atendiendo su resaca. Rukia regresó con la pasta y el vaso con agua.

-Toma.- Dijo alcanzándole el medicamento. -No vuelvas a tomar así...- Dijo preocupada.

-Gracias Rukia.- recibió y se la tomó.- Lo siento...- bajó el tono de su voz, se sentía realmente mal.

-No te preocupes... eh lo que me extraña es que tu jamás tomas así.

-Bueno... lo he hecho un par de veces, contando esta.

-¿Porqué lo hiciste?- preguntó enojada.

-Por...- Ichigo calló un momento. -Por ti.

-¿Por mí?

-Si, ambas veces.

-...

-Rukia... Lamento todo lo que te dije, yo... yo no lo sentía así, yo te sigo amando, incluso más que antes.

-...

-¡Respóndeme!

-Yo sé que no sentías eso, pero me tiene inquieta la verdadera razón por lo que lo hiciste.

-Te quisiera decir, pero...

-¿Pero? ¿No puedes decirme?

-Eh si...

-¿No quieres decirme?- preguntó enfadada.

-Rukia, volvamos.

-No, dime...

-¿No quieres que volvamos?

-No es eso, es que tu me escondes la razón por la cual terminaste conmigo.

-Ah, no quieres estar conmigo ¿cierto?

-Agg... Ichigo, no es eso, quiero eso más que nada, pero tu me lastimaste, no es tan fácil de olvidar.

-Prometo decirte, pero ahora no es el momento, y si no quieres que estemos juntos te respeto eso.- Dijo levantándose de la cama, dirigiéndose a la ventana.

-¡No! Espera...- Dijo abrazándolo por la espalda. -No me dejes.- Las lágrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos violetas.

-No te dejaré, pero...- se volteó y la abrazó cubriéndola con sus brazos. -No llores.

-No tienes que decirme lo que pasa, sólo quédate conmigo.

-Temo que eso nos separe de nuevo, quiero decirte, pero no me siento preparado.

-No importa, nada nos separará.

-Eso lo hará, lo sé. -Dijo cabizbajo. -Espero que me puedas perdonar.

Se quedaron así abrazados por unos minutos, Rukia estaba ahogada en lágrimas e Ichigo estaba enojado, furioso con sigo mismo.

-No te merezco...- Susurró con la voz apenas audible.

-No digas eso Ichigo.

-Es verdad.

-No lo es.

-...

-Hemos pasado por peores.- Dijo Rukia abrazándolo más fuerte.

-...

-Ya veras, todo se va a solucionar.

-Eso espero...

-Así será.

-¿Recuerdas el día en que nos conocimos? - Mencionó el pelinaranja algo distraido.

-Si, cómo olvidarlo.- Y si, el recuerdo estaba fresco en su mente, esa misma mañana recordó ese día.

-Estabas preciosa ese día.- Dijo Ichigo mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

-Tu también te veías muy bien.- Mencionó sonrrojada.

-Ah, sólo ese día, de resto no.- Dijo juguetón.

-No, siempre eres así.

-Rukia... me vuelves loco.- Dijo e inmediatamente se abalanzó sobre ella.

-¡No! Espera.- decía entre risas, Ichigo le besaba el cuello como bien sabía hacerlo.

-Vamos, déjame.

-No.- Dijo acomodándose. -¿Porqué no sólo hablamos?

-Um, bueno como quieras preciosa.- Dijo volviendo a su lugar en la cama.

[Flashback]

_-Eh Señor Kuro... digo Ichigo, gracias por la entrevista.- Mencionó Rukia algo nerviosa. _

_-Cuando quieras Señorita Kuchiki. _

_-Eh... si claro.- Dijo y estaba inquieta, completamente nerviosa. _

_-¿Te puedo llamar Rukia?- preguntó acercándose a ella. _

_Tragó saliva. -Si quieres.- _

_-Bueno Rukia, ¿te interesaría almorzar conmigo? _

_-¿De verdad?... eh digo, claro, es una buena idea, gracias. _

_-Ok, entonces vamos. _

_Ambos se subieron al carro, ese Hyundai tiburón color negro, perfecto para un hombre como él, o eso pensaba, iba a almorzar con un completo desconocido, bueno, no es que sea tan inseguro, pero igual para que Rukia Kuchiki aceptara una invitación tenía que ser algo muy importante o la increíble atracción que sentía hacia él. Ichigo la llevó a un elegante restaurante, Rukia ya había comido allí, ya que su hermano lo visitaba con frecuencia, además que era un restaurante en que se hacían muchos eventos a los que ella debía asistir. _

_-Bueno Rukia, y ¿qué quieres comer?- Dijo Ichigo apoyando su cabeza en sus manos. _

_-Eh, me gustaría comer un filete con salsa bbq y...- miraba dudosa la carta. _

_-Mejor pide un pollo en romero, te lo recomiendo, en este restaurante preparan uno muy delicioso.- Sugirió Ichigo. _

_-Bueno está bien, ¿tu que pedirás? _

_-Supongo que pediré lo mismo- Dijo -Mesero, por favor dos platos de pollo en romero, con un Melior del 97 para acompañar. _

_El mesero se retiró. _

_-Vaya, si que sabes de comida.- Mencionó Rukia interesada en Ichigo. _

_-Bueno... pues en este medio, hay que conocer de todo un poco. _

_-Um ya veo, osea que tu te la pasas en eventos y comidas y esas cosas. _

_-Pues casi siempre me invitan a cualquier evento que salga, pero rara vez asisto, en realidad solo asisto a los importantes. _

_-Ahh, pero han habido eventos más importantes que el de hoy, ¿porque asististe hoy? _

_-No sé, algo me decía que debía venir hoy, además de que pude conocerte. _

_La conversación siguió, comieron y charlaron durante una hora, salieron del restaurante de vuelta al hyundai. _

_-Y bien Rukia ¿Qué quieres hacer ahora?- pregunta Ichigo preparándose para arrancar. _

_-Oh, de verdad gracias por el almuerzo de hoy, pero no quiero quitarte más tiempo, así que dime hacia donde te diriges y yo te digo si sirve o no. _

_-No, no hay problema , hoy tengo todo el tiempo libre, y quiero pasarlo contigo. _

_-¿En serio?- Rukia se sonroja. -Pero... ¿enserio no tienes nada? _

_-No, bonita.- Respondió Ichigo riendo cálidamente. -¿y a donde quieres ir? _

_-Pues... me gustaría ir a ver una película, pero déjame invitarte a ti. - respondió tímidamente. _

_Se dirigieron al cine, entraron a ver una película de drama, Ichigo pagó las entradas. _

_-Te dije que yo quería invitar.- Dijo enojada. _

_-No es nada linda.- Dijo Ichigo relajado. _

_-No, en serio, déjame pagar entonces las palomitas. _

_-Bueno, está bien, como quieras. _

_Rukia gastó la comida, vieron la película y se divirtieron, hacía mucho tiempo Rukia no salía con alguien a divertirse, bueno a excepción de Renji, pero últimamente había estado ocupado y no había vuelto a salir con él. Ichigo llevó a Rukia a su casa por la noche, al rededor de las 9:30 o 10 luego de pasar una agradable tarde. _

_-Espero volver a verte.- Dijo Ichigo mientras le guiñaba un ojo, causando que se pusiera nerviosa. _

_-Si, claro, gracias por lo de hoy, nos vemos luego. _

[Fin del FlashBack]

-Ese fue un gran día- Suspiró Ichigo.

-Si que lo fue.- respondió Rukia apoyada en su pecho.

-Pero aún recuerdo lo nerviosa que te ponías, y ese rojito que pintaban tus mejillas.- Mencionó burló.

-Tonto, era que... estaba enferma.

-Si claro, acepta que te ponías nerviosa.

-Bueno tienes razón.- Refunfuñó Rukia.

-¿Y aún causo esas sensaciones en tí?- Dijo Ichigo mientras juguetonamente acariciaba a Rukia.

-No, claro que no... ahora te conozco, y quédate quieto no es momento para eso...- Dijo algo enojada.

-Ayy Rukia déjame si.- insistía poniendo ojos de perrito.

-No es no, más bien deberías de ir a trabajar.

-No importa el trabajo, quiero quedarme todo el día contigo.

-Bobo, pero yo quiero dormir...

-Si, te noto algo agotada, ¿no has dormido bien?

-Idiota, es por tu culpa, ahora déjame dormir.

-Bueno, duerme.- Dijo y la acunó en sus brazos.

Esa calidez de Ichigo era perfecta, Rukia se sentía protegida y segura, ella pertenecía a ese lugar, pero aún la inquietaba todo lo que sucedió ese fin de semana, había sucedido demasiado, en muy poco tiempo, además que algo le había pasado y no le dijo, eran cosas que la preocupaban, pero no era el momento de agobiarse, quería descansar, recuperarse y no estaba mejor que el los brazos de Ichigo. Quedó profundamente dormida e Ichigo también, cuando sonó su celular, era un mensaje de Orihime.

_"Ichigo, algo le pasó a Tobi, se enfermó de repente, estamos en el hospital central"_

Ichigo se levantó de golpe, pero sin hacer el más mínimo ruido se levantó y regresó por la ventana, dejando sola a Rukia sin ninguna explicación, rápidamente se dirigió al hospital a ver a su hijo.

* * *

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, ese Ichigo es un tonto, pero bien, necesito que eso pase, porque entre más dura sea la pelea mejor es la reconciliación ;) Ustedes me entienden jaja xD**

**Hasta el próximo capítulo! ^^**

**Dejen sus Reviews Please :$**


	4. Chapter 4: Persistencia

**Buenas Lectores! Traigo el capitulo 4 :3**

**Este es un poco fuerte por el lenguaje, pero quiero dar a entender que cuando los tragos hacen efecto eso suele pasar xD**

**Además un poco de Lime, algo así como sexo de reconciliación. ¿Está vez Ichigo no lo echará a perder?**

**Rukiruki-mazzy15 Gracias por tu Review ^^**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertencen, pertenecen a Tite ^^ La historia si**

**Sin más, disfruten del capítulo.**

* * *

**Capítulo 4: Persistencia**

Se despertó preocupada, el cálido cuerpo que estaba junto a ella hacía unas pocas horas ya no estaba, ni una nota, un mensaje, nada, se había ido, "_Típico de él_" pensó disgustada, tomó su celular marcó al teléfono de Renji.

-Aló Rukia! ¿Qué tal?- Contestó el pelirrojo.

-Renji! ¿Qué haces?

-Um... pues me acababa de despertar, estoy viendo algo de tele, ¿y tú?

-También... ¿No irás a trabajar hoy?

-No, hoy tengo el día libre, ¿y tu que?

-¡Ah Verdad! - Exclamó Rukia -Debo llamar a Kaien, no estoy dispuesta a ir a trabajar hoy...

-¿No irás? ¿Qué te pasó?

-Ehh... estoy un poco enferma... - Respondió mientras fingia toser.

-No, a mi no me engañas Rukia

-Tienes razón Renji...- Dijo con la voz quebrada

-Rukia ¿tienes tiempo hoy?

-Si, ahora llamaré a Kaien, no creo que le moleste que no vaya hoy... ¿luego?

-Pues quiero invitarte a salir.

-¿Igual que ayer?

-Nah, ayer fuiste a verme jugar, hoy quiero llevarte a un lugar.

-Ah, a un lugar...- Mencionó distraida. -Bueno está bien, dame una hora y pasa por mi ¿si?

-Bueno, en una hora estaré al frente de tu casa.

-Ok, no vemos.

Después de hablar con Renji, Rukia llamó a su jefe Kaien, aunque al principio no estaba convencido de su inasistencia al trabajo, al final cedió y Rukia tuvo el día libre con la promesa de que repararía esas horas de ocio en un proyecto que se acercaba para el periódico de Kaien. Rukia aún tenía los ojos hinchados, la mala noche que pasó, el instante de felicidad que sintió mientras estuvo con Ichigo y luego su desolación al marcharse, tantas cosas estaban en su cabeza, ni siquiera estaba segura de salir con Renji, era su mejor amigo, pero no sabía si debía contarle lo de Ichigo. Tomó la decisión, se alistó, un atuendo simple pero elegante, una blusa de seda blanca, un pantalón entubado negro, unos botines de tacón, y un bolso café que combinaba con su correa. "_Si, así está bien_" dijo maquillándose un poco, muy natural. Renji llegó, en ese mazda rojo descapotado.

-¡Vamos Rukia! ¿Qué esperas?- Gritó desde la calle.

-Ya Renji, ya voy, ya voy. ¡deja el escándalo! ¿Que dirán los vecinos?- Gritó desde su ventana.

-¡Tu también estás gritando!- Exclamó de nuevo.

Rukia se echó a reir, Renji era el único que le sacaba esas risas en cualquier momento, ¿Qué haría ella sin él?  
Bajó las escaleras, Meryl aún no había regresado, y Hisana estaba en el baño, quien sabe hacía cuanto, y Rukia aprovechó para escaparse de la casa, como una delincuente, o una adolescente que no le dan permiso para salir una noche de escuela a una fiesta.

-Bueno Pelirrojo, ¿a donde vamos?- Dijo Rukia feliz, cálida, relajada, como si todo lo pasado hubiera sido sólo un sueño.

-Te voy a llevar a un bar en las afueras de la ciudad, más exactamente en La Calera.- Respondió como si fuera lo más natural del mundo.

-¡¿A UN BAR?! ¡ES LUNES!- Dijo Rukia exaltada, Renji debía de estar loco.

-Si, a un bar. Lo innaguraron hace poco, es muy bonito y agradable.

-¡BUENO A PARTE DE SER LUNES, SON LAS 12 DEL DIA!

-¿Y?

-Bueno pues... - Dijo tranquila para luego gritar. - ¡NADIE VA A UN BAR UN LUNES AL MEDIO DIA!

-¿Nadie? Pues nosotros si.- Dijo acelerando a fondo, corriendo por las estrechas calles del barrio donde vivía Rukia para salir por la autopista norte hacia La Calera.

La Calera era un lugar reconocido para salir un fin de semana, viajes familiares, salidas a bares y discotecas, excursiones y prom de grados de colegios, un municipio cercano a Bogotá perfecto para cualquier persona. Eso creían todos, pero no para Rukia, un lunes iniciando semana al medio día, ¿había faltado un día al trabajo para esto?.

-Renji, detén el auto, no quiero ir a un bar.- Dijo enojada.

-Vamos peque ¿qué tiene de malo?

-¡Mucho!

-¿Qué es mucho? No tiene nada...

-Es que...

-Yo sé que es lo que necesitas. - Dijo Renji interrumpiéndola. -Necesitas un buen trago.

Llegaron en una media hora a su destino, Renji voló con su mazda, Rukia llegó despeinada y agitada.

-¡No vuelvas a manejar así!

-Era una urgencia... más bien peínate que no querrás entrar al bar así como estas.- Dijo Renji.

-No debieron de darte la licencia, ¡No sabes conducir!- Decía mientras se acomodaba el peinado. -Además si me hubieras dicho que veníamos a un bar me hubiera vestido de otra forma.

-Vamos, así estás bien.

Se bajaron del auto, entraron al bar y para la sorpresa de Rukia, estaba lleno, un lunes por la mañana un bar lleno, definitivamente el mundo había cambiado mucho.

* * *

El hospital central estaba lleno a más no poder, niños, jóvenes, ancianos, mucha gente esperando ser atendida, Ichigo llegó y divisó rápidamente a Orihime, estaba preocupada, con los ojos aguados.

-Ichigo ¿donde estabas?- mencionó Orihime triste.

-Eh.. estaba donde Rukia...

-¿Fuiste borracho?

-Eeh... algo -Dijo Ichigo en voz baja.

-Bah, no importa, Tobi tuvo un ataque de asma anoche, luego de que saliste, le dí sus medicinas, pero esta mañana empeoró.

-¿Tobi tiene asma?

-Si... - Respodió bastante decaida.

-¿Porqué no me habías dicho? ¿Cómo esta él?

-Um ahora está estable, pero creo que tendremos que regresar a Europa, Ulquiorra está muy preocupado.

-Ya veo...- susurró Ichigo triste.

-No te preocupes, regresaré cada año, Tobi te aprecia mucho, pero en España está todo, su hogar, sus amigos, además allá estamos en un tratamiento efectivo para él.

-Bueno... eh... si necesitas algo, no dudes en llamarme.

-Gracias, lo tendré en cuenta, pero no creo que sea necesario... ya sabes Ulquiorra...

-Bueno, como quieras...

-Vamos, cambia esa cara, han sido 9 años, no te preocupes, estaremos bien.

-Entonces ¿Cuando se van?

-Habíamos planeado quedarnos una semana, pero en vista de lo sucedido supongo que nos iremos mañana o pasado mañana, Ulquiorra ya está buscando los tiquetes de avión, pero el regresa en una semana.

-Ah, ya.

-Si, ¿y Rukia qué?

-Rukia...- dijo cabizbajo. -No sé, me había perdonado y me marché sin decir nada.

-Eres un estúpido, deberías llamarla.

-¿Debería?

-Si, DEBES, ella debe de estar sufriendo mucho, Llámala.

Tal como le dijo Orihime tomó su celular y se dispuso a llamar a la pelinegra, pero esta no le contesto "_¿Donde estará?_" pensaba preocupado, no le contestaba.

-No creo que te conteste, ve y la buscas, yo me quedo aquí con Tobi, si necesito algo te llamo.

Hubiera sido mejor que Ichigo llamara a Orihime a preguntar que había sucedido, en lugar de abandonar a Rukia, pero ya lo había hecho, eso no lo podía borrar, así que se subió a su Hyundai negro aún con resaca y se dirigió a la casa de los Kuchiki.

Al llegar, Meryl el ama de llaves estaba entrando.

-Oh, Ichigo, que sorpresa verte por acá ¿vienes a buscar a Rukia?- Dijo ella amable como siempre con Ichigo, era una amabilidad casi maternal.

-RUKIA NO ESTÁ.- Dijo Hisana quien estaba en la puerta, interrumpiendo la conversación entre ellos.

-Pero Señora Hisana, creía que ella estaba enferma...- Replicó la empleada.

-Yo también, pero ya ves que salió sin decir a donde.- Dijo Hisana -Y tú Ichigo, no sé que habrá pasado, pero presiento que es tu culpa, debes de ir a buscarla.

-No me contesta las llamadas...- mencionó Ichigo preocupado.

Meryl entró a la casa e hizo seguir al pelinaranja.

-Yo la llamo.- Dijo Hisana buscando su teléfono.

-Señora Hisana con todo el respeto, creo que mejor la llamo yo, tal vez me conteste.- Dijo Meryl.

-Bueno, como quieras.

Sin embargo no le contestó a nadie.

-Iré a buscarla- Dijo Ichigo levantándose de la sala.

-¿Y donde crees que esté? ¿En el trabajo? Escucha, si es tu culpa es mejor que la dejes sola, si no lo es, también. - Dijo Hisana

-Entonces me marcho.- Respondió Ichigo apático.

-No te preocupes Ichigo, si me enteró de algo te aviso.- le susurró Meryl en complicidad.

Hisana nunca se había llevado bien con Ichigo, siempre que lo veía era fría, bueno con todos era fría, a excepción de su esposo Byakuya con quien era menos fría y más cariñosa. Ichigo se disponía a regresar al hospital, pero Orihime le mandó un mensaje diciendo que ya estaban en la casa, así que regresó a la casa a esperar noticias de Rukia.

* * *

Eran cerca de las cuatro de la tarde, y en ese bar aún lleno todos estaban alegres, Rukia y Renji conversaban animados, cuando una mujer de pechos grandes se acercó a su mesa a repartir abrazos.

-M-Matsumoto, ¿qué haces tu aquí?- Dijo Renji quien ya tomado tenía las mejillas igual a su cabello.

-Umm pero Renji, yo me la paso acá, además los ví y quise saludarlos- Dijo esta pelinaranja saludando a Rukia también.

-Hace tiempo no te veía Rangiku.- Dijo Rukia feliz.

-Debí suponerlo... la demora es que abran un bar para que tu los dejes en la ruina sin trago.- Dijo Renji algo enojado.

-Que malo eres Renji. ¿Quieren bailar? - Dijo la mujer algo eufórica.

-Estamos bien Rangiku, más bien ve tu un rato, que ahorita vamos para allá.

Rangiku se alejó de ellos.

-Esa Matsumoto... - Dijo Renji mientras tomaba su cabeza entre sus manos.

Rukia soltó unas carcajadas. -Tienes razón, pero bueno, vive la vida así, dejémosla, no sé como se la aguanta Gin.

-Bueno, es que a él no le importa mucho lo que haga con tal de que esté feliz.

-Es muy bonita su relación.- Dijo Rukia.

-Si... de cierta manera lo es, y tu ¿cómo vas con Ichigo?

-Um... eso, no sé si debo contarte...

-Pues Rukia, yo no voy a obligarte si no quieres.

-Bueno, te contaré.

Entre copas Rukia le contaba todo lo que le había pasado con Ichigo en esos últimos días. Renji atentamente escuchaba, se sentía mal por Rukia, ella era su mejor amiga y le dolía que se estuviera sintiendo así.

-¡Rukia! ¡Bebamos hasta no poder más!

-¡Si Renji!

Así fue toda la tarde, hasta las nueve de la noche que sonó el celular de Rukia.

-Tsk... Renji es mi hermano, debo ir a contestar.- Decía Rukia completamente desorientada.

Tomó su celular y contesto la llamada.

-¡RUKIA! ¡¿DONDE CARAJOS ESTAS?! NO VAS A TRABAJAR Y SI TE DESAPARECES DE LA CASA TODO EL DIA...

-Nii-sama pero si yo sólo salí un rato a divertirme ¿Que tiene de malo?

-¿COMO QUE QUE TIENE DE MALO? ¡DIJISTE QUE ESTABAS ENFERMA! SOLO PARA LARGARTE A TOMAR... ¿DONDE ESTAS? ¿CON QUIEN ESTAS? VOY POR TI YA MISMO.

-No es necesario, estoy bien Nii-sama.

Rukia colgó antes de que su hermano pudiera decir algo.

-Ya estoy muy grande como para que me vengan a recoger como una quinceañera... -Le decía a Renji mientras servía más y más trago.

En la casa de Rukia, Byakuya estaba enojado, llamó a la compañía de teléfonos para localizar a Rukia.

-Está en un bar de La Calera, probablemente este con Ichigo... siempre es el causante de estos problemas. -Dijo Byakuya a la criada. -Voy por ella.

-Señor Byakuya, Rukia no está con el joven Kurosaki, el vino temprano a buscarla...

-¿Porqué no me habías dicho eso Meryl?

-Disculpe señor, usted acaba de llegar...

-Bueno no te preocupes, si sabes algo, por favor me avisas.

Byakuya partió en busca de su hermana menor, mientras Meryl llamó a Ichigo.

-Ichigo, escucha Rukia está en un bar de La Calera, no se exactamente en donde, ve a buscarla pero Byakuya también va para allá, es mejor que tengas cuidado, y si algo yo no te dije donde estaba.

Meryl inmediatamente colgó el teléfono, luego de susurrar para que Hisana no la fuera a escuchar. Ichigo quedó confundido luego de esta inesperada llamada, pero antes de pensarlo sacó su Hyundai Tiburón del garaje y como una bala salió disparado hacia el municipio aledaño a la ciudad.

Ichigo llegó a La Calera, al sector de bares y discotecas, un lunes a las 10 de la noche no habían muchos establecimientos abiertos, funcionando sólo estaban dos o tres, pero antes de entrar al primero un grito lo alertó.

-¡Déjame Renji! ¡Debo ir a buscar al perro ese!

Era Rukia completamente alcoholizada, desestabilizada, Ichigo jamás la había visto así.

-Rukia...- Dijo en tono bajo acercándose a ella.

-¡TU NO ME TOQUES!- Gritó fastidiada

-Ven Rukia, estas borracha.

-Tu imbécil necesitaba hablar contigo. - Señaló al pelinaranja.

-Ven, vamos a la casa, tomas un baño, ¿si? - Dijo mientras la tomaba del brazo.

-¡Hijueputa, te digo que me sueltes! -Replicó, pero Ichigo era más fuerte, la cargó en sus brazos, ella se forzaba para liberarse.

-¡Espera Ichigo!- Gritó Renji. -No te la lleves.

-¿Renji? Así que estaba contigo... Los llevaré a ambos a la casa.

-¿Qué dices Ichigo? Estamos bien... -Replicó Renji.

-¡TU Y YO TENEMOS QUE HABLAR! ME LA DEBES DE ESTA MAÑANA... -Dijo Rukia

En ese momento Byakuya llegó y vió lo que estaba pasando.

-Ichigo, ¿Qué haces aquí?- Dijo fastidiado.

-Emm andaba por acá cerca y encontré a Rukia y a Renji, están completamente mal.- Dijo el pelinaranja cargándolos a ambos.

-Encárgate de Renji, llévalo a su casa, yo mandaré por su carro...- Dijo Byakuya pensativo. -Yo me encargo de Rukia.

-Como quieras...- Dijo y se la intentó alcanzar antes que esta reaccionara.

-¡Déjame con Ichigo, Nii-sama! Tengo asuntos pendientes con él.- Exigió.

Luego de intentar hacerla racionar sin lograr ningún resultado, Byakuya accedió a dejarla al cuidado del pelinaranja y se llevó a Renji en su auto.

-Te la dejo a tí.- Mencionó alejándose en su audi Q7 plateado.

Ichigo tomó a Rukia con delicadeza y la dejó en el asiento de atrás, le ajustó el cinturón y tomó la autopista norte de vuelta a su departamento. En todo el camino no se mencionó ninguna palabra, Ichigo tomó su celular.

-Orihime, lo siento, hoy no volveré a la casa, así que no me esperes.

-Eh, Ichigo, está bien, ¿a donde irás? -Respondió Orihime.

-Voy a mi departamento, recuerda que esa sólo es la casa de mi padre.

-Ah, cierto, ¿estás con alguien?

-Ehh, si, si necesitas algo llámame, chao.

Cortó la llamada Rukia estaba curiosa.

-¿Quien era esa Orihime? ¿Esa es la zorrita por la que me dejaste?- Preguntó inquieta.

-Tsk, Rukia no sabes nada... No preguntes, vamos a la casa, te daré un baño...

-¡Eso es lo que quieres! ¡Pervertido! ¿Crees que se me va a olvidar la jugadita que me hiciste esta mañana?

-Rukia... de verdad, no es el momento, estás muy ebria.

-Apuesto a que esa perra tiene más tetas que yo ¿verdad?.

-Basta Rukia, estás diciendo estupideces.

Rukia siguió insistiendo, hasta que en un momento cayó dormida."_Por fin_" pensó Ichigo, ya estaba llegando a su departamento, guardó su carro y la levantó del asiento, la subió cargada hacia su cuarto y la dejó en su cama.

-Tan pequeña y frágil que eres...- Susurró Ichigo.

-¿Qué dices? ¿Que hago en tu cuarto? - Acababa de despertar, un poco mejor que antes.

- Descansa Rukia, ¿irás mañana a trabajar?

-¿Tu crees? Ni yo lo creo...

-Yo si... Descansa. -Dijo acobijándola.

-¡No te vayas! Quédate conmigo.

-Rukia... no sabes lo que dices...

-¡Es tu cama! ¡Debes quedarte acá!

-Tsk, como quieras.- Dijo mientras le quitaba la ropa y le colocaba un camison que ella siempre usaba cada vez que se quedaba en su casa.

-Acuéstate Ichigo.

-Voy.- Se quitó la ropa y se acostó a su lado.

-Abrázame... Necesito tu calor.- Dijo Rukia acunándose en Ichigo, ese lugar en que tanta tranquilidad y placer sentía a la vez.

-No tienes remedio...- Dijo abrazándola.

-¿Quieres hacerlo?- Dijo Rukia, y esta vez sus ojos brillaban.

-¿Hacer qué?- preguntó confundido.

-¿Cómo que qué?- preguntó mientras lo besaba, Ichigo la apartó.

-Deja eso Rukia, no quiero hacerlo ahora.

-¿Ya no me deseas? ¿Es por esa Orihime?- Continuaba besando su cuello.

-Tsk.- Ichigo se agarró el cabello. -No es eso, no quiero hacerlo mientras estés así.

-¿Así como?

-Aún estas ebria.

-Con un baño se quita.

-¡Son las 11 de la noche!

-Eso nunca te ha detenido.- Dijo y lo sacó de la cama. -¡Vamos!

Ichigo cedió, la siguió a través de la habitación, su esbelta figura se veía a traves de el camison, Rukia se sentó en el baño, ordenó a Ichigo arreglar la bañera y este lo hizo, una vez el baño estaba preparado, Rukia se quitó el camison que vestía y se metió a la bañera.

-Entra Ichigo.- Dijo, y este la siguió.

-Es un buen baño...- mencionó distraido.

-Tócame...- Decía Rukia mientras besaba a Ichigo.

-No querrás eso...

-Si que lo quiero, ahora más que nunca.

-Bueno, como quieras.- Dijo y mientras la besaba acariciaba sus brazos, su espalda, su cintura.

-No parece que tengas ánimos... me iré a dormir, vete con esa Orihime.- Dijo levantándose.

-¡No! Espera.- Dijo Ichigo y la tomó de los brazos acorralándola contra la pared del baño.

-Así me gusta.- Decía Rukia ya jadeante.

Ichigó la arrinconó, evitando que se pudiera mover, la tocaba, la palpaba, ese cuerpo que lo volvía loco, su piel tan suave, no podía controlarse, por su parte Rukia sólo se limitaba a seguirle el ritmo a Ichigo. Suavemente acariciaba cada uno de sus pechos, el ritmo cada vez era más intenso, los besos más apasionados, Rukia lo abrazaba, se aferraba fuerte a él, clavaba sus largas uñas en su bien formada espalda.

-¿Estás lista?- Preguntaba entre jadeos.

-Si, lléname...- Respondió Rukia deseosa.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, cualquier cosa déjenme sus comentarios ^^**

**Gracias por leer**

**Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo**

**Byeee ~ **


	5. Chapter 5: Dolores de cabeza

**Hola a todos!**

**Lamento la demora ToT, hace dos semanas entré de nuevo a estudiar y no tengo mucho tiempo :c Maldita universidad me esclaviza :'c Trataré de subir los capítulos cada semana, en serio haré todo lo posible D:**

**Mitsuki Kuromo & Rukiruki-mazzy15 Gracias por sus Reviews me hacen muy feliz, saber que les gusta mi historia me motiva a seguirla escribiendo :3**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertencen a Tite Kubo-Sama.**

**Por fin el capítulo 5, no les quito más tiempo.**

* * *

**Capítulo 5: Dolores de cabeza**

Tenues rayos de luz entraban por la ventana de la habitación de Ichigo, perezosos unos ojos violetas se abrían lentamente, ese molesto brillo en su rostro le creó una mueca de fastidio, a parte del dolor que punzaba en su cabeza, eso era, la consecuencia de su salida el día anterior, cuando cayó en cuenta del lugar en donde estaba, saltó de golpe en la cama, era de Ichigo de eso estaba segura, de repente flashes nublaban su mente y nuevos interrogantes se formaban. _¿Por qué estaba en la casa de Ichigo? ¿Qué había pasado la noche anterior? ¿Dónde estaba Renji? _Se revisó, tenía puesta la camisa de Ichigo pero, _¿Dónde estaba él? _Miró la pequeña mesa al lado de la cama, en ella había unas aspirinas y un vaso con agua, suspiró con alivio, el dolor de cabeza la estaba matando, cuando cayó en cuenta que su acompañante se encontraba ausente. Se dirigió a la salida de la habitación y justo pasando por el baño escuchó el agua caer, seguramente era Ichigo quien se estaba bañando.

La puerta se abrió dejando al descubierto a un pelinaranja recién bañado, esa vista era para derretir a cualquiera, su cabello húmedo, gotas de agua corriendo por su torso descubierto, una toalla cubriendo su cadera, el vapor se disipó.

-¿Rukia? – Dijo con sorpresa. -¿Qué tal amaneciste?

El chico parecía demasiado tranquilo, no es como si no recordara nada del anterior día.

-¿Cómo que cómo amanecí? – Dijo exaltada. –Este maldito dolor de cabeza me está matando, no tengo la menor idea de cómo llegué aquí, no sé qué pasó con Renji, Kaien me va a matar por mi ausencia, y Nii-sama…

Ichigo la abrazó y rió.

-¿Qué pasa idiota? ¿De qué tanto te ríes?

-Nada, todo tiene explicación. –Dijo divertido. –Verás, ayer te perdiste con Renji, y ya bastante tarde estábamos preocupados por ti, así que fui a buscarte a ese bar en La Calera, allí me encontré con tu hermano, luego de insultarme, casi que obligas a tu hermano a que te fueras conmigo y que él se iba con Renji.

-¿y eso qué? Aun no explica porqué amanecí en tu cama y…- Miró su ropa. –Tú y yo no habremos…

Sabía a lo que se refería.

-No. –Dijo y rió por lo bajo, como recordando una anécdota divertida ocurrida la noche anterior.

-¿Entonces…? ¿No pensarás que me creeré que no te hayas aprovechado de mí?

-Bueno, comencemos en que te traje y te acosté a dormir, pero en tu estado de ebriedad prácticamente me obligaste a bañarme contigo, sabiendo lo que querías y justo entonces…

* * *

_[Flashback]_

_-¡Rukia! ¡Rukia! – Prácticamente gritaba para intentar despertarla. –Maldita sea._

_Se quedó dormida, de nuevo, justo cuando Ichigo la iba a tomar en esa bañera, suspiró con frustración, la maldita lo había provocado hasta ese punto y ahora se quedaba dormida, seguramente estaba pagando un karma de una vida pasada. Luego de lamentarse, se levantó de la bañera, la secó como pudo, y de nuevo le colocó el camisón. Salió del baño y la descargó suavemente en la cama. Bajó su vista hacia su parte baja, Rukia le dejó un problema, y sin más opción volvió a tomar una rápida ducha con agua fría, era casi una tortura sentir esa agua helada sobre su cálida piel a esas horas de la noche, pero también le daba alivio._

_Salió y se vistió con un pantalón para dormir y se acostó al lado de Rukia, quien estaba completamente dormida, y así esperaba que se quedara hasta el día siguiente._

_[Fin Flashback]_

* * *

Rukia rió a carcajada limpia, saber que le había causado esa clase de sufrimiento al pelinaranja le daba satisfacción, pero a la vez sentía que debía llenar los vacíos que tenía en su mente, tenía que recordar todo, además si le había dicho algo a Ichigo. NO. No podía ser, pero había un solo hecho claro. Tenían que hablar. Su rostro se tornó serio.

-Ichigo, tenemos que hablar. – Dijo la pelinegra bastante decidida.

Kurosaki se rascó la cabeza con fastidio.

-Sí, tienes razón.- Respondió y tomó una pausa. –Pero no sé por dónde empezar.

-¿Por el principio?

Ichigo suspiró pesadamente, ordenó a Rukia tomar asiento en su habitación.

-¿No irás a trabajar hoy? – Indagó Rukia.

-No, hay cosas más importantes. –Se resignó, definitivamente debía de tomar el consejo de Orihime.

-Igual me tomaré el día libre. – Dijo la Kuchiki menor con diversión y tranquilidad.

Ichigo se disponía a comenzar a contarle la razón de su separación, la que tenía nombre: Tobi, pero antes una llamada lo interrumpió, era de su padre, posiblemente ya había regresado de su viaje. Contestó en alta voz.

-¿Ichigo? – Dijo el Kurosaki mayor algo preocupado.

-¿Qué pasa viejo? No es un buen momento…- Pero su padre lo interrumpió.

-Podrías explicarme, ¿Por qué carajos está Orihime aquí con tu hijo del cual yo no tenía conocimiento? – Gritó confuso.

Rukia sintió que su mundo se derrumbaba, de nuevo, cada día era algo diferente, pero esta vez, esta vez no. _¿Orihime?_ Ese nombre le sonaba. _¡Claro! Es la chica con que habló anoche_. En efecto, a pesar de no recordar mucho del día anterior, un dolor de cabeza advirtió que era así, esa mujer se estaba quedando en la casa del padre de Ichigo, además tenía un hijo. _¡Un hijo! ¡De Ichigo!_ Sintió desmallarse, fijó su vista en los exasperados ojos ámbar de su compañero, denotaban preocupación, tristeza, enojo, todo al mismo tiempo.

-I-Ichigo…- Logró decir Rukia con apenas un hilo de voz.

-Yo…- Balbuceó el pelinaranja.

-¿Qué pasa Ichigo? – Gritó de nuevo su padre.

-Papá, ¿estás en la casa? –Indagó.

-No me cambies el tema, y sí, estoy en la casa, es lógico. – Respondió con obviedad.

-Ya voy para allá. – Y colgó la llamada.

Rukia lo miraba con ojos cristalinos, estaba a punto de romper en llanto, Ichigo tenía un hijo, y posiblemente una relación con la tal Orihime, quien sabe desde cuando, tal vez mientras salían o incluso antes, y él le había dejado por formar una familia. Pero no, no le dio el gusto, conservó su orgullosa expresión y le dirigió frías palabras.

-No. Tú y yo no tenemos que hablar, ya me ha quedado claro todo. – Dijo indiferente, buscando sus ropas para marcharse lo antes posible.

-Rukia… No es lo que crees…

-¿Qué no es lo que creo? ¿Qué no tienes nada que ver con esa mujer? ¿Qué ese hijo no es tuyo? ¿Qué jamás me traicionaste?

Ichigó soltó una leve risa histérica.

–Rukia, en serio no es lo que crees. - Dijo y la tomó de los brazos. – Ve y te bañas, vamos a casa.

-¿En serio crees que voy a ir contigo?

-Sí, lo harás.

-Estas de broma, tú me traicionaste, tuviste un hijo con otra, mientras yo estaba como una idiota creyéndote todas tus mentiras. ¡Imbécil! – Lo empujó en el pecho, tratando de apartarlo, pero fue un intento inútil.

-Te he sido sincero. – Dijo y tomó una pausa. –Bueno hasta ahora, por eso es que quiero que vayas conmigo, para aclarar las cosas.

-Si claro, ya mismo voy corriendo. – Dijo en el tono más irónico posible.

Ichigo no le dio tiempo de nada, se vistió lo más rápido que pudo, mientras que Rukia por su parte hizo lo mismo, cuando la pelinegra se preparaba para salir de ahí, Ichigo la sorprendió cargándola en sus hombros, sacó rápidamente su deportivo y la metió en él. Estaban desarreglados, vestidos a la carrera, cualquiera pensaría que los sorprendieron en mal momento, su apariencia y contando que salían a toda prisa del departamento en el lujoso edificio, se podía dar a la malinterpretación. El pelinaranja aseguró las puertas, dispuesto a acelerar a fondo y encaminarse hacia su casa.

-¡Idiota! ¡Déjame bajar! – Gritó la muchacha, completamente roja del coraje.

-No lo haré.- Respondió tranquilo, casi divertido, era como un secuestro lo que estaba haciendo.

-Nada de lo que vea me hará cambiar de opinión. – Dijo fingiendo desinterés. –Me engañaste de la manera más vil.

-Yo no te engañé Rukia. – Dijo esbozando una sonrisa, que luego cambió a un semblante más nostálgico. – Hace nueve años no te conocía, es imposible que te hubiera engañado.

Rukia abrió los ojos, estaba confundida.

-¿Nueve años? No entiendo…

-Vamos, es fácil de entender Rukia. – Dijo explicándose. –La única chica que amo eres tú.

Rukia empezó a reír descontroladamente, estaba histérica. _¿Me ama? Que no me crea tan estúpida_. Pensó, la discusión terminó en un silencio que parecía parecer eterno, Rukia ya no lo amaba, ese silencio se lo demostraba, su expresión se entristeció, pensó en dejar bajar a Rukia, lo que hiciera o dijera no cambiaba las cosas, el no le contó nada de Orihime, merecía su desprecio, incluso más. Sonó el celular de Rukia, aún lo traía con ella, por suerte.

-¿Hola? – Contestó la pelinegra fastidiada, su expresión cambió al notar quien estaba al otro lado de la lina. -¿Nii-Sama?

Un rubor cubrió sus mejillas, estaba avergonzada, al otro lado de la línea sólo se escuchó un diplomático diciendo ser su hermano mayor.

-Si Rukia. – Suspiró. - ¿Quién más podría ser?

-Lo siento Nii-Sama, de verdad lo siento, por lo de ayer… yo…

-No necesito tus explicaciones Rukia. –Interrumpió. - Suficiente he tenido con Abarai, has sido muy irresponsable, cuando vuelvas necesito hablar contigo, así que avísame cuando lo hagas.

-Nii-Sama…

Le cortó la llamada, realmente estaba enojado, maldita la hora en que conoció al idiota a su lado.

-¿Está todo bien? – Indagó el muchacho preocupado.

-Oh si claro, todo está muy bien. – Dijo sarcástica. –Todo está tan bien, gracias a ti, idiota.

-Yo lo siento mucho…

Ninguno pronunció nada más durante los siguientes diez minutos, mientras llegaron a la casa en la que Ichigo vivió por tanto tiempo. Rukia resignada descendió del vehículo, posándose al frente de la entrada de la vivienda, Ichigo le siguió y tocó el timbre de la residencia. Abrió un confundido padre, cargando a un niño de no más de ocho años. El pelinaranja le saludó distante, no fue para nada como sus habituales "saludo-golpes". Una voluminosa mujer de largo cabello naranja le siguió dándole un melancólico abrazo. Esto para nada fue agradable a la vista de Rukia.

-Ahora sí, ¿me vas a explicar cómo es que Orihime tuvo un hijo tuyo? – Indagó un Isshin exaltado.

El padre no notó a la pequeña mujer de cabellos negros al otro lado de la puerta, estaba tan sumido en sus preocupaciones que la pasó de largo.

-Tú debes ser Rukia. – Dijo la chica de cabello naranja. -¡Qué bueno conocerte!

-¿Rukia? – Dijo Isshin sorprendido. –Cariño, ¿Qué haces aquí?

Pero no hubo tiempo de pensar, la sangre de la pelinegra hervía por encima de los mil grados, e instintivamente la palma de su mano fue a dar en la mejilla de Orihime, todos los presentes quedaron sorprendidos, hasta el mismo Tobi, quien su expresión de horror daba a entender el impacto que había causado en él que abofetearan a su madre. Ichigo sorprendido en un rápido movimiento tomó de las manos a Rukia, antes de que pudiera hacer algo más.

-¿Qué te pasa Rukia? – Indagó el pelinaranja enojado dedicándole una fría mirada de odio.

Nunca lo había visto así, tan irritado, sintió que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, él jamás la había observado de tal forma, eso la entristeció, pero por otro lado, eso confirmaba sus sospechas, Ichigo estaba con Orihime. Reprimió con todas sus fuerzas las ganas de llorar.

-¿Cómo que qué me pasa? – Sonó irónica. –Me dejas por esta… - Pero se detuvo antes de decir una palabra más, su suegro la miraba con confusión, mientras cargaba al pequeño niño. _¿Niño? ¿Será este el hijo de Ichigo? _Pensó, y entonces todo en su mente se revolvió, sólo bastaron cuatro días para llevar a su estabilidad mental al borde del abismo.

Sus orbes violetas comenzaron a entrecerrarse, mientras vagas voces se escuchaban a la distancia. _¿Rukia?_ Y hubiera caído desplomada hacia el piso, si no fuera porque unos fuertes brazos la sujetaron, se había desmayado. Tanta presión que sufrió en los últimos días la hizo colapsar, y fue en el peor momento.

* * *

Eran las once de la mañana y la casa Kuchiki estaba en completa tranquilidad, el ama de llaves hacía sus oficios en la casa, organizaba y limpiaba, la señora Kuchiki se arreglaba para salir de compras con sus amigas, mientras que Byakuya estaba sentado en su oficina leyendo unos documentos tranquilamente.

Un pelirrojo abrió pesadamente sus ojos, estaba desorientado, no sabía en donde estaba ni como había llegado allí, salió algo torpe de una habitación que parecía de huéspedes y se deslizó ruidosamente a través de un largo pasillo, todo estaba muy tranquilo, tal vez demasiado, fijó su mirada perdida a una fotografía, aparecía una mujer joven de cabellos negros y ojos violeta, en medio de una mujer madura muy similar a ella aunque más alta y un hombre alto de cabellera azabache y porte elegante, _"¡Kuchiki!"_ ya sabía dónde se encontraba, cuando recuerdos de la noche anterior aparecieron en su cabeza.

* * *

_[FlashBack]_

_El irresponsable de Renji había causado todo eso, siempre causándole problemas, e involucrando a su pequeña hermana en sus disparates, realmente era un dolor de cabeza lidiar con el mejor amigo mala influencia y el novio que no dejaba que estuviera en casa el tiempo suficiente. ¿Qué clase de karma de una vida pasada estaba pagando? Y ahora para terminar de cuadrar, estaba llevando al alcoholizado hacia su casa, llamó a uno de sus ayudantes para recoger el deportivo rojo, y no dejarlo abandonado en esas calles LLENAS un lunes en la noche por personas adictas a la rumba y el trago, logró amarrarlo de alguna extraña forma al asiento trasero de su camioneta, así no se movería y no le traería problemas. Luego de llegar inexplicablemente rápido a su residencia en el norte, atravesando sin dificultades las caóticas vías bogotanas, llegó encolerizado golpeando la puerta de par en par con el pelirrojo a sus hombros._

_-Meryl. – Llamó el Señor Kuchiki._

_-Si, Señor. – Asintió la criada._

_-Alista la habitación de huéspedes. – Ordenó resignado._

_Hisana bajó las escaleras, encontrándose con una muy increíble escena, su esposo cargando en sus hombros al mejor amigo de su hermana, definitivamente era un suceso para guardar en la memoria y de paso en una fotografía. _

_-¿Byakuya? – Indagó la mujer algo divertida respecto a lo que veía._

_-Hisana, amor. ¿Podrías ayudarme con esto? – Saludó cariñosamente a su esposa._

_-Claro cielo, pero ¿y Rukia? – Preguntó de nuevo, esta vez con algo de fastidio._

_Byakuya suspiró profundo y con resignación._

_-Ella no llegará esta noche. – Dijo finalmente._

_Hisana asintió. A diferencia de Ichigo, el atractivo Casanova novio de Rukia; Renji el mejor amigo de la muchacha, era de su completo agrado, y le encantaba tenerlo en casa, siempre pensó que era buena influencia para la pelinegra, muy distinto a la percepción que tenía Byakuya. Pero esta vez sólo pudo observarlo de manera divertida, jamás había visto al joven pelirrojo de esa manera._

_Luego de preparar la habitación, Meryl asistió a Byakuya en la labor de acomodar al pelirrojo, pero este estaba tan ebrio que cometió algunas indiscreciones._

_-¡Meeeeeryl! – Dijo alegre el muchacho, lanzándose a abrazar a la ama de llaves. -¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte! _

_-Joven Renji… - Dijo la aludida nerviosamente._

_-No hay porque ser tímidos. – Mencionó más cariñoso._

_-Meryl, ve a alistarme la comida. – Ordenó Byakuya._

_La empleada asintió y salió de la habitación._

_-¿Ahora nos quedamos sólo tú y yo? – Indagó el muchacho decepcionado de su compañía disponiéndose a abrazar al pelinegro._

_Byakuya sólo atinó a llevarse una mano con exaspero al rostro. Dio un pesado suspiro y lo dejó de una manera poco delicada en la cama._

_-A dormir Renji. – Indicó molesto, azotando la puerta tras salir de la habitación._

_Byakuya y Hisana cenaron tranquilamente, pero eso fue lo más cerca que estuvo la velada de ser "calmada" pues durante toda la noche Renji estuvo molestando más o menos cada hora que se desperdaba, hasta que después de las cuatro de la madrugada la serenidad volvió._

_[Fin FlashBlack]_

* * *

-Ya despertaste, Renji. – Mencionó de manera despectiva el de cabello negro, con seriedad en su voz.

Se lo encontró saliendo de su oficina, bastante serio, como siempre, Renji sólo atinó a asentir nerviosamente, breves recuerdos e imágenes aparecían en su cabeza recordándole la bochornosa noche que pasó en aquella casa, luego de que una intensa punzada se clavara en su sien, esos eran los grandiosos efectos del alcohol.

-¡Renji! – Gritó al otro extremo del pasillo una elegante y distinguida pelinegra con emoción en su voz. – Renji, cariño ¿Cómo amaneciste?

-Eh… Bien, creo. – Mencionó distraído el pelirrojo dándole poco interés a la efusividad de Hisana.

-Ya mismo llamo a Meryl para que te de algo de comer y unas pastillas.

Indicó Hisana, para llamar en voz alta al ama de llaves.

-Si señora, ¿Qué se le ofrece? – Atendió inmediatamente la mujer.

-Quiero que le prepare algo a Renji. –Ordenó, la empleada asintió y tomó una pausa. - ¿Se ha sabido algo de Rukia?

-Amaneció bien. – Respondió reservado en Kuchiki mayor. – Mas tarde llamará.

_¡RUKIA!_ El pelirrojo recordó a la mujer con la que se escapó el día anterior.

-Yo… lo siento, pero me retiro. – Dijo avergonzado Renji. – Lamento todo lo de anoche, no volverá a pasar.

Se disponía a salir de la mansión de los Kuchiki cuando una llamada lo obligó a quedarse.

-Señor, es el joven Ichigo, dice que necesita hablar con usted. – Anunció Meryl a su jefe.

-Pásamelo. – Suspiró Byakuya.

El pelinegro tomó la llamada.

-¿Aló? ¿Qué pasa Ichigo? – Contestó molesto.

-Byakuya, estamos en el hospital, Rukia colapsó hace unos momentos, estamos en el hospital.

La expresión de Buakuya cambió, a su hermanita le había sucedido algo, sólo podía reflejar la preocupación que sentía.

-Bueno, ya vamos para allá. – Y colgó.

Los presentes indagaron al pelinegro sobre lo sucedido y este les explicó, inmediatamente tomó las llaves de su Q7. Renji y Hisana lo acompañaron camino al hospital.

* * *

Perezosamente abrió sus ojos violetas, no sabía dónde estaba, pero las paredes blancas y la camilla en la que estaba acostada le aclaraba su ubicación, tenía un doloroso catéter incrustado en su pálida mano inyectándole algún extraño líquido, se revolvió en la cama con incomodidad, daría cualquier cosa por borrar esos últimos cuatro días de su vidas, o fácilmente eliminar a Ichigo de su vida, de su existencia, sería perfecto el no haberlo conocido jamás. Pero los "Hubiera" no encajan, lo hecho, hecho estaba.

-¿Rukia? – Dijo un pelinaranja preocupado, estaba cansado y pensativo, se apoyó suavemente en la camilla de la muchacha.

-¿Qué quieres Ichigo? ¿Qué haces aquí? – Indagó molesta.

-¿Estás bien? Tu tuviste un desmayo y yo… - Dijo extremadamente preocupado. –Yo pensé que te iba a perder y todo es mi maldita culpa, todo es por no ser sincero.

Rukia no mencionó palabra alguna.

-Si tan solo yo te lo hubiera contado no te hubiera hecho tanto daño.

Su voz estaba a punto de quebrarse, estaba derrotado, se sentía culpable por el sufrimiento de su pequeña Rukia, si aún la podría llamar suya, le había causado tanto mal que no sabía si alguna vez lo podría remediar.

-Te lo contaré todo, si me quieres escuchar. – Dijo finalmente el muchacho.

Rukia se disponía a escuchar a Ichigo cuando de repente una histérica pelinaranja atravesó la puerta del cuarto.

-Ulquiorra, no es mi maldita culpa. – Prácticamente gritaba. – Si, Tobi está bien… Si ya sé que estamos en el hospital, pero no es por él… Tobi no ha tenido recaidas hoy… No creo que podamos volver a Europa… Ya sé que quieres que volvamos, pero ahora no es el momento indicado… ¿Sabes? Más tarde hablamos.

La voluminosa mujer colgó el teléfono. Ichigo la miró confuso y Rukia la observó con odio, realmente deseaba golpearla de nuevo, era una maldita mujerzuela que le había hecho pasar los últimos días como un invierno.

-Rukia, lamento lo sucedido, pero así no quieras escucharme te tengo que hablar. – Dijo seria Orihime.

-¿Qué se supone que deba de escuchar de ti? – Estaba molesta. –No me interesa nada de esto, eres una perra…

-Rukia, no digas eso. – Dijo Ichigo bastante serio.

-Bien, dí lo que quieras. – Respondió la muchacha de ojos grisáceos. – Tobi es mi hijo, tiene ocho años, su padre es Ichigo.

-¿Y? – Bufó Rukia.

-Ichigo no se enteró de esto hasta el sábado pasado. – Continuó con un semblante indiferente.

La pelinegra abrió levemente su boca, desencajando su quijada, ella pensó de todo menos eso.

-Antes de que digas algo, concuerdo en que Ichigo es un idiota, si él no te hubiera dicho desde el principio, nada de esto hubiera pasado. – Orihime dijo algo molesta.

-Yo… no sabía. – Logró balbucear.

-Y no te culpo, no sabías nada. – Dijo mostrándole que no estaba enojada con ella. –Bueno yo también me hubiera enojado bastante. –Admitió esta vez más divertida, nadie la había visto tal jovial últimamente. – Pero si quieres, podemos hablar de todo esto después, ahora es importante tu salud.

La pelinaranja le otorgó una sonrisa sincera, para luego retirarse de la habitación, Rukia e Ichigo se miraron por unos instantes, hasta que la presencia de un tercero los trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

-Rukia está estable, pero me temo que debemos hacer más exámenes para descartar cualquier enfermedad como anemia o algo así. – Dijo un hombre con bata blanca. – Su familia está aquí.

El doctor hizo pasar a Byakuya, seguido de su esposa Hisana, y un poco apartado Renji, segundos después ingresó Isshin.

-Señorita Rukia, ¿Usted ha sufrido algún inconveniente últimamente? – Indagó el médico.

Ichigo miró melancólico a la mujer. –Si. – Asintió la ojivioleta.

-Bueno, en ese caso, básicamente el desmayo se debe a una acumulación de estrés y preocupaciones. – Dijo el hombre. –Además de la casi intoxicación que sufrió por alcohol.

El doctor la reprimió, mientras que todos miraban acusadoramente al pelirrojo presente. Este sólo se limitó a bajar la cabeza.

-¿Pero está bien doctor? – Indagó Byakuya preocupado.

-Sí, pero debido a esto puede haber una posibilidad de que su embarazo se complique.

-¡¿EMBARAZO?! – Dijeron todos al unísono.

-¿E-Embarazo? – Abrió los ojos violetas tal como platos. - ¿C-Cómo es posible?

El médico cambió su expresión a sorpresa. - ¿Nadie sabía de esto?

Todos los presentes negaron con la cabeza confusos.

-¿Es en serio doctor? – Indagó Ichigo.

-¿C-cuánto tiempo? – Logró balbucear la muchacha sin aún poderlo asimilar.

-Hasta ahora cinco semanas. – Admitió el doctor algo avergonzado. – Sin más, por ahora me retiro.

El médico se marchó, y quedó en silencio la pequeña habitación, Byakuya no tenía otra expresión que no fuera preocupación, mientras que en contraste su esposa indicaba reproche, Renji desencajó completamente su mandíbula por la sorpresa, Isshin estaba entre confuso y felíz, mientras que Ichigo quien llevó sus manos a su rostro mostrando confusión, nadie sabía que pensar.

-T-tendré un hijo. – Susurró la pelinegra sin creérselo todavía.

* * *

**Como disculpa creo que escribí más de lo que acostumbraba, espero que les guste, en serio, como compensación, aunque creo que me pasé de dramática, prometo que no va a haber tanto drama en los siguientes capítulos. MAS ACCIÓN Y POR SUPUESTO MAS LIME. LO PROMETO! :)**

**Les digo que el siguiente planeo hacerlo diferente a los anteriores, apuesto a que ya se aburrieron de leer el mismo drama y nada concreto :c Incorporaré más personajes a la trama.**

**Espero que en serio les haya gustado. Espero sus Reviews ^^ Acepto sugerencias, opiniones, criticas (constructivas no destructivas) o cualquier cosa que quieran poner.**

**Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo. **

**Besos y Abrazos :'3**


	6. Chapter 6: ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

**Hola a todos!**

**Traigo el nuevo capítulo, no planeaba hacerlo tan largo pero empecé escribiendo y escribiendo y escribiendo... y así quedó un tris más largo que los anteriores.**

**Esta semana fue algo dura para mí, estuve todos los días trasnochando porque dejé acumular trabajos de la uni, pero aquí estoy con el nuevo capítulo que me inspiré al hacerlo.**

**Este es algo diferente a los anteriores, y espero que les guste de verdad, o al menos no se aburran.**

**Gracias Mitsuki Kuromo & Rukiruki-mazzy15 por sus Reviews, realmente me hacen feliz *w* y es por uds que sigo el fic xd**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Tite Kubo, lastimosamente no a mí :c**

* * *

**Capítulo 6: ¿Qué vamos a hacer?**

Pasó una semana desde que Rukia se enteró de su embarazo, la dieron de alta ese mismo día, sólo le dijeron que debía cuidarse y comer bien, esas fueron las causas más relevantes de su recaída, además ahora tenía otra razón más para preocuparse por su salud: un hijo.

Perezosamente Rukia abría sus ojos, el sol se filtraba por su ventana, y sus orbes violetas dejaban ver un brillo especial, el ama de llaves tocó su puerta.

-Señorita Rukia. – Dijo amablemente. -¿Ya está despierta?

-Si Meryl, sigue. – Respondió con la voz adormilada.

La criada abrió la puerta delicadamente, entró en la habitación con un apetitoso desayuno sobre una bandeja en sus manos, acomodó las cosas en la mesa y se dispuso a abrir las cortinas del cuarto.

-Buenos días. – Mencionó dejando entrar completamente el sol por la ventana. - ¿Qué tal amaneció hoy?

-Nooo. – Gritó tal como una niña pequeña. –No abras las cortinas Meryl. – y se escondió debajo de sus cobijas.

-Pero Rukia, debes levantarte ya, ya es hora de ir a trabajar. – Sugirió divertida ante la escena que le proporcionaba la pelinegra, mientras jalaba el edredón que la cubría.

La pequeña mujer se incorporó a regañadientes, la amable sirvienta le acercó el desayuno y Rukia gustosa y hambrienta lo recibió, esa última semana estaba comiendo más de lo normal, bueno desde que se enteró de su embarazo es como si por arte de magia todos los síntomas hubieran aparecido.

-Señorita Rukia, no se le olvide que tiene que ir a trabajar. – Se despidió Meryl, recordándole de sus responsabilidades.

-Si, Meryl. – Dijo distraída sumida en sus huevos revueltos. –No me digas "Señorita" ya sabes cómo debes decirme.

-Claro cariño. – Dijo finalmente.

La pelinegra terminó de desayunar rápidamente, se levantó de la cama y se quitó perezosamente su pijama, se dirigió lentamente al baño, y entró a la ducha. Giró la llave y dejó caer la cálida agua sobre su piel desnuda, tomar un baño era tan relajante y le permitía sumirse en sus pensamientos más profundos, llevó sus manos hacia su abdomen y lo acarició, una hermosa sonrisa se formó en su rostro, en ella llevaba una vida, aunque fue antes de lo planeado le causó una enorme felicidad, a ella y a todos los suyos, entonces recordó contenta lo sucedido días antes en su estancia en el hospital.

_[Flash-back]_

_El silencio en la pálida habitación de hospital se hizo presente, era un silencio bastante incómodo, todos se miraban entre sí, nadie sabía que pensar, y nadie se esperaba que eso fuera suceder, bueno no aún, Rukia e Ichigo tenían una relación estable, pero no tanto para querer formar una familia tan pronto. Una joven enfermera entró a la habitación, observó a todos los presentes, especialmente al pelinaranja que tomaba cariñosamente la mano de Rukia, y a la anterior la miró con algo parecido a odio, tal vez celos al verla al lado del hombre de ojos ámbar, se interpuso entre los dos dejando con desgano unos recipientes en la mesa a su lado. Rukia separó su mano de las de Ichigo._

_-Señorita ehh… Rukia. – Dijo incómoda la enfermera. –Aquí tiene su comida. – Dedicándole una mirada de desprecio, mientras que a Ichigo lo miraba mientras batía sus pestañas. Ichigo la ignoró inconscientemente, él sólo tenía ojos para la pelinegra._

_-No tienes que comer esto Rukia. – Dijo el pelinaranja. –Puedo ir a comprarte algo más rico._

_Rukia asintió algo confundida, mientras Ichigo le dedicaba una cálida sonrisa._

_-Como quiera. – Espetó la enfermera y se marchó de la habitación._

_-Rukia, ¿me vas a explicar que significa esto? – Interrumpió el mayor de los Kuchiki._

_-Ni-sama… yo… - Balbuceó la ojivioleta._

_-¿Necesitas una explicación Byakuya? – Indagó Hisana algo irónica._

_Byakuya dio un pesado suspiro. – Ya hablaremos de esto más tarde. – Dijo resignado. – Por ahora necesitas hablar con alguien más._

_Miró a Ichigo, con los ojos difíciles de descifrar, era una mezcla entre tristeza y sorpresa, él siempre quiso lo mejor para su hermanita, y aunque no odiaba a Ichigo ni nada parecido, no le terminaba de gustar la situación, sintió un conflicto en sus emociones, le iban a dar un sobrino, pero el aún no quería una vida familiar para Rukia, aún era muy joven. Se marchó con su esposa, dejando a la pareja y a un perplejo pelirrojo._

_-Ehh… Rukia, yo también me marcho. – Dijo un avergonzado Renji. – Nos vemos Ichigo. – Y se fue corriendo como un despavorido._

_Seguido se despidió Isshin, algo avergonzado. Orihime entró de nuevo por la puerta, y miró confusa a ambos._

_-¿Qué acaba de pasar? – Indagó. – Yo sólo volvía para despedirme y primero salió el doctor muy extraño, luego una enfermera histérica, después una pareja, el hombre estaba triste y la mujer lucía seria, y luego un extraño pelirrojo salió corriendo y me empujó. – Terminó de describir lo que había visto indignada. – Ah, y ahorita salió Isshin algo… ¿Felíz?_

_Rukia e Ichigo la miraron fijamente, sin saber que decir._

_-¿Me van a decir que pasó? – Preguntó de nuevo._

_-Orihime… - Balbuceó Ichigo._

_-Estoy embarazada. – Interrumpió Rukia y un leve rubor se posó en sus mejillas._

_Orihime formó una agradable expresión en su rostro, como de añoranza._

_-¿No lo sabían? – Dijo afectuosamente la pelinaranja._

_-No…- Susurró Rukia._

_Orihime sonrió. – Felicidades, por cierto, no nos hemos presentado formalmente. – Dijo. – Soy Orihime Inoue. – Extendió su mano a la de Rukia._

_-Soy Rukia Kuchiki. – Dijo aliviada. – La pareja que viste salir era mi hermano Byakuya y mi cuñada Hisana. – Dijo este último nombre con algo de repugnancia. – El pelirrojo es mi mejor amigo, Renji. – Continuó. –Pero creo que pronto los conocerás._

_Ambas sonrieron._

_-Claro que sí. – Dijo alegre Orihime. – Ya te presentaré a Tobi, mi hijo._

_Ichigo observaba la escena perplejo, ambas se estaban llevando bien, por Orihime no se preocupaba, ella siempre había sido amable con los demás, y al parecer eso no había cambiado con los años, seguía siendo así, sólo que un poco más madura y seria, por su parte Rukia si le preocupaba, esa pequeña era realmente orgullosa pero también era dulce con los demás, se preocupaba con los que estuvieran a su alrededor, luego de aclarar algo la situación ambas parecían congeniar._

_-Bueno, yo me voy. – Dijo distraída Orihime. –Venía a hablarte de que me iré en una semana como lo tenía planeado, Tobi ya está mejor. – Le dijo a Ichigo. – Rukia, un placer conocerte._

_Y dejó la habitación._

_-Y… ¿Qué vamos a hacer? – Dijo Rukia._

_-¿Cómo que qué? – Preguntó Ichigo mostrando ironía en su voz. – Por supuesto que criar a ese bebé que está en camino. – Dijo orgulloso y feliz._

_[Fin Flash-Back]_

Salió de la ducha, renovada y feliz, una semana después no quedaba rastro de lo que fue antes, en contraste con lo sucedido esos últimos días, parecía que el caótico fin de semana sólo fue una terrible pesadilla. Envuelta en la toalla buscaba que ponerse, cuando su teléfono celular timbró, era su hermano.

-Buenos días Nii-sama. – Contestó alegre.

-Rukia, ¿Cómo amaneciste? – Preguntó Byakuya tranquilo.

-Bien Nii-sama, ¿y tú?

-Bien también Rukia. – Respondió. -¿Ya te alistaste para el trabajo?

-No, pero ya casi, no me demoro, ¿por?

-Cuando llegues a tu oficina, me avisas, tenemos que avisarle a Kaien de esto, ya sabes él es un importante amigo de la familia, además tu trabajo se ve involucrado con esto.

-Claro hermano, entonces yo te llamó.

-_Ok_, nos vemos.

Colgó la llamada, realmente su hermano era comprensivo, otro en su posición la hubiera reprendido y echado de su casa, o hubiera obligado al responsable a casarse y responder, pero el Kuchiki entendía que eso era asunto de su hermana y su novio, ya sabría que Rukia tomaría la mejor decisión, claro que él siempre estaría allí para ayudarla, pero parecía que ella no lo necesitaba y eso le preocupaba. Ella ya no era una niña pequeña.

Después de que fuera dada de alta se sentó a tener una conversación con su hermano mayor, y con la metida de su cuñada. Rukia contó que había peleado con Ichigo porque no le dijo nada que tenía un hijo, y aunque no sabía, le hubiera dicho cuando se enteró en lugar de esconderse, se excusó por su borrachera del lunes, pero no culpó a Renji, era su propia responsabilidad, luego de explicarle a Byakuya, llegaron a un acuerdo.

_[Flash-Back]_

_-Ya veo Rukia. – Dijo pensativo el hombre de cabellera azabache. –Pues lo que te puedo decir es que aclares con Ichigo que van a hacer al respecto._

_-Lo sé Nii-sama, aún estamos pensando, porque realmente me hirió que no me contara nada de su hijo, pero sus intenciones no eran malas, no quería lastimarme, pero le salió al revés. – Respondió entre resignada y divertida._

_-No sé qué tiene de gracioso, tú una niña de 21 años con un hijo de un irresponsable. – Le reprochó Hisana._

_-Ichigo no es un irresponsable. – Se defendió Rukia. – Yo sé que él va a responder por mi bebé, eso no es que me preocupe._

_-Cómo digas. – Dijo la mujer, dejando solos a su esposo y cuñada._

_Byakuya se acercó a su hermana menor y le acarició la espalda, reconfortándola._

_-Tranquila Rukia, tomes la decisión que sea, yo te apoyaré._

_Rukia le brindó una sonrisa de alivio, realmente su hermano la amaba y se preocupaba por ella, y contaba con él a pesar de que ella cometiera errores, pero él la comprendía y apoyaba._

_[Fin Flash-back]_

Rukia salió de su casa, se despidió de Meryl afectuosamente, entonces se dirigió a buscar su auto, ella siempre quiso manejar una moto, pero su hermano no se lo permitió, dándole un seguro chevrolet, al menos le hubiera comprado uno más bonito, pero era seguro, lo más importante para Byakuya. Insertó la llave y se dispuso a arrancar el vehículo automático. Entonces su celular sonó de nuevo, era Ichigo.

-Ichigo, ¿Cómo estás? – Contestó la pelinegra.

-Bien Rukia, ¿y tú como despertaste?

-Bien gracias Ichigo.

-Rukia, ehh… como decirte esto… - Dijo Ichigo algo nervioso.

-Dime Ichigo, no me asustes con ese tono.

-Ni siquiera sé porque me pongo nervioso. – Se reprendió. – Quería invitarte a almorzar hoy, ¿puedes?

Rukia rió ante la confesión del pelinaranja. – Me encantaría, pero tengo que ir a trabajar, y a hablar con Kaien, lo siento.

-No hay problema. – Dijo decaído. -¿Y si cenamos? – Preguntó de nuevo entusiasmado.

-Bueno ya que insistes, si.

-Entonces paso por tu casa a las siete.

-Está bien, si algo te llamo.

-Cuídate. – Dijo Ichigo. –Te amo.

Antes de que Rukia respondiera algo, cortó la llamada. Ichigo tenía miedo de que ella no respondiera lo mismo, así que prefirió esperar a la noche para hablar más claramente.

_Yo también._ Suspiró Rukia mirando la pantalla de su celular, ella realmente quería perdonarlo, pero si lo hacía tan fácilmente, temía que Ichigo se equivocara de nuevo, el necesitaba confiar más en ella y contarle lo que le sucediera, eso le daría más estabilidad a su relación.

_[Flash-Back]_

_Rukia se sorprendió con las palabras de Ichigo, ¿él quería criar su hijo? ¿Quería formar una familia?, ella no sabía que pensar, estaba claro que su bebé nacería, el estar embarazada le daba una felicidad muy grande, pero ella quería tener una familia, darle a su hijo un padre, pero no estaba muy segura que eso fuera lo que Ichigo quería._

_-En serio Rukia, yo quiero darle a ese bebé todo lo posible, quiero que lo criemos, juntos. – Continuó ante el silencio de la pelinegra._

_-Ichigo… yo, no sé si tener una vida hogareña es lo que tú quieres. – Dijo preocupada._

_-Claro que quiero eso preciosa. – Respondió. –Aunque no lo planeamos, yo quiero ver crecer a mi hijo, junto a ti, como mi esposa._

_-¿Esposa? – Rukia se sonrojó._

_-Claro que si, tal vez no sea el momento, pero… - Tomó las delicadas manos de Rukia. –Y tampoco tengo un anillo, pero ¿Quieres ser mi esposa? – Le propuso Ichigo mientras sus ojos brillaban expectantes ante la respuesta de la muchacha._

_-Y-Yo… Ichigo, no sé si sea lo adecuado. – Volteó su rostro, lágrimas amenazaban con salir de sus orbes. Estaba emocionada, feliz y triste a la vez, sus sentimientos estaban revueltos._

_Ichigo bajó la cabeza. –Está bien, yo no puedo obligarte, la he cagado, ya lo sé. – Dijo triste._

_-Dame tiempo, ¿te parece?_

_-Como quieras. – Depositó un suave beso en la frente de la pelinegra. –Cuídate, adiós Rukia._

_Se fue Ichigo, tenía trabajo que hacer. Rukia se quedó estática, ella hubiera saltado y gritado "Si" unas mil veces, pero todo llegaba de tan golpe, que no responder nada era lo mejor que podía hacer y pensar que era lo mejor para todos, pero sobre todo para su bebé aún en su vientre._

_[Fin Flash-Back]_

Ya estaba llegando a las oficinas del periódico de Kaien, entró al edificio y parqueó su auto, era un edificio de unos 23 pisos, las instalaciones eran amplias y elegantes, ella amaba trabajar allí, sobre todo porque estaba haciendo lo que le gusta, estudiar comunicación social era una de las decisiones buenas que había tomado a lo largo de su vida, y hacía lo que le apasionaba, su jefe era bueno con ella al igual que sus compañeros de trabajo. Entró a su oficina e inmediatamente llegó una pequeña rubia.

-¡Hola Rukia! – Dijo la mujercita muy efusiva.

-Hola Kiyone. – La saludó alegre. -¿Cómo ha estado todo?

-Bien, aunque haces falta por acá, esta semana se hizo eterna. – Respondió. – Tuve que aguantarme a Sentarō todos los malditos días. – Renegó indignada.

-Me imagino. – Rió Rukia. –Pero ya estoy de vuelta.

-Lo seeee. – Dijo Kiyone abrazando a Rukia.

Rukia correspondió el abrazo.

-¡Hoooola! – Gritó un efusivo hombre entrando a la oficina. -¡Ruuukia!

-Hola Sentarō. – Lo saludó cordialmente.

-¡Tu aquí! – Dijo el hombre de cabellos negros, señalando a la pequeña rubia.

Se dedicaron unas miradas de odio, Rukia rió divertida ante la escena, en esa semana le hizo falta ver ese toque de humor todas las mañanas, entonces un hombre alto de largo cabello blanco golpeó la puerta, saludando cortésmente, el par al ver quien se encontraba allí dejaron de pelear.

-Rukia, que bueno volverte a ver por acá. – Saludó.

-Ukitake, digo lo mismo, me alegro volverlos a ver. – Abrazó al hombre.

-Lo sé, esta semana ha estado algo difícil sin ti. – Mencionó el hombre, miró al par que hacía unos segundos habían dejado de discutir. – Ustedes dos, vayan a trabajar, hay algo de lo que debo de hablar con Rukia.

-¡Si capitán! – Dijeron ambos al unísono.

Ukitake asintió, y ambos se marcharon, el albino tomó asiento al frente de la pelinegra, él era el mayor accionista y dueño del periódico, y todo se lo dejaba a cargo de Kaien, ya que pronto se iba a retirar de su puesto, por lo tanto el Shiba era la actual cabeza de la empresa, Kiyone y Sentarō eran sus asistentes, y siempre peleaban por quien era el mejor, Ukitake se sentía feliz al ver como los empleados eran tan dedicados.

-Le pediré a Kiyone que sea tu asistente, realmente lo necesitas. – Dijo Ukitake.

-No creo que eso sea posible. – Rió Rukia. –Ella jamás te dejaría y lo sabes, además necesita a Sentarō o si no, no es la misma.

-Tienes razón. – Respondió. – Pero realmente necesitas un asistente.

-No creo Ukitake, hasta ahora he podido funcionar sola, no es necesario. – Le respondió cálidamente. – Además…

-¿Además qué?

-En unos meses tendré que retirarme.

-No me digas eso Rukia. – Dijo sorprendido el peliblanco. – No te puedes ir. ¿Por qué?

-Es que… - Dudaba si contarle a su jefe. – Voy a ser mamá.

-Oh Rukia, ¡Felicidades! – Dijo y la abrazó.

-Gracias Ukitake. – Le devolvió el gesto sincera.

-¿Ichigo ya sabe? – Indagó, la muchacha bajó la cabeza, el albino lo notó. -¿Todo está bien?

-Pues sobre eso, con Ichigo no han estado bien las cosas últimamente, pero él quiere casarse y que formemos una familia. – Añadió esperanzada.

-¿Y qué hay de malo con eso? – Inquirió confuso.

-Pues Ichigo la embarró y no sé si deba perdonarlo.

-Oh pequeña, realmente lo siento, pero ya verás que todo se solucionará, tu eres muy inteligente y sabes tomar decisiones. – Le dijo cariñosamente, Ukitake se preocupaba mucho por sus empleados. – Me voy, tengo algo de qué hablar con Kaien, nos vemos después.

-Gracias, pero no le digas nada a nadie, por favor.

El hombre asintió y cruzó la puerta cerrándola a su paso.

* * *

Una voluminosa mujer de largos cabellos morados caminaba por los pasillos del periódico, tenpia tez morena y llevaba su largo cabello recogido en una coleta, estaba en busca de una periodista con el nombre de Rukia Kuchiki, _"Kuchiki"_ ese apellido se le hacía bastante conocido, pero no lograba recordar mucho. Llegó a la recepción.

-Buenos días. – Dijo la mujer.

-Buenos días, ¿en qué puedo colaborarle? – Dijo Kiyone amablemente.

-Soy Yoruichi Shihōin y estoy buscando a la señorita Rukia Kuchiki. – Se presentó sin rodeos.

-Claro Señora Shihōin, aquí veo que tiene una cita, Rukia la debe de estar esperando, puede seguir. – Indicó la rubia.

La mujer asintió y se dirigió en busca de la oficina de la pelinegra, entonces cuando por fin la encontró antes de tocar escuchó voces, Rukia estaba hablando con alguien.

_-Es que… Voy a ser mamá._

La morena llevó ambas manos a su boca en sorpresa, se retiró lentamente, no era necesario que escuchara más, ella sólo estaba en el lugar por un trabajo importante. Esperó retirada de la oficina, hasta que observó a un hombre de cabello blanco salir de la oficina, lo reconoció de inmediato, y el pareció reconocerla también.

-¡Ukitake! Cuanto tiempo sin verte. – Dijo amistosamente la mujer.

-Lo mismo digo Yoruichi, ¿qué haces por acá? – Indagó.

-Vengo buscando a Rukia Kuchiki, es algo de trabajo, nada importante.

-¿Y qué podría necesitar las fuerzas especiales de Rukia?

-Trabajo Ukitake, trabajo. – Se limitó a responder. – Además sabes que yo ya no me encargo de eso.

-Claro, ya veo. – Dijo el hombre. - ¿Qué tal las cosas con Kisuke?

-Todo va bien, probablemente nos casaremos pronto. – Dijo emocionada la mujer. –Pero ahora debo entrar a esa oficina y hablar con la mujer.

Dicho esto se despidió de Ukitake y tocó la puerta de la oficina.

-Siga. – Dijo formalmente la pelinegra, la morena entró. – Tome asiento.

-Gracias. – Dijo Yoruichi y se sentó. -¿Puedo llamarte Rukia?

-Es algo confianzuda, pero está bien. – Aceptó resignada. - Señora Shihōin, ¿qué es lo que necesita?

-Señorita. – Corrigió. –Aún no me caso. – Dijo divertida. – Puedes llamarme Yoruichi.

-Está bien Yoruichi, ¿Qué necesita?

-Bien al grano entonces. – Dijo. – Vengo porque fui contratada para asesinarla.

-¡¿Qué?! – Se exaltó Rukia, no a todos les pasa que llegue una mujer a decir que es una asesina.

La pelimorada rió fuerte. –Es broma, es broma. – Pero si fui contratada por algo importante.

Rukia estaba aterrorizada y a punto de perder la paciencia. – Entonces, ¿qué es eso tan importante?

-Calma Rukia, vengo porque me asignaron darte protección.

-¿Protección? ¿De quién?

-Tuya, Kaien, tu jefe me asignó estar contigo durante una reportaje que debes realizar.

-¿Y por qué? Nadie me ha dicho nada de eso.

-¿Has estado ausente del trabajo? Estos días un importante político dará una conferencia, pero en sí asistir a la rueda de prensa es algo peligroso, pero ¿No debería ser tu jefe quien te diga esto?

-No he venido los últimos días, no sabía nada de esto. – Admitió. –Ahora más tarde me iba a reunir con Kaien, pero hay algo que me inquieta.

-¿Qué cosa?

-¿Por qué viene a mi oficina a decirme esto, cuando al menos Kaien debería de estar presente?

-Rukia, yo tengo ciertas conexiones con esta empresa, así tu no lo sepas, Kaien mismo me pidió que viniera personalmente.

-Aún no me termina de cuadrar todo esto. – Susurró. –Pero bueno, ¿eso era todo?

-Oficialmente sí. – Dijo la morena. – Pero me gustaría hablar contigo de algo ajeno al trabajo.

-¿De qué? – Dijo confusa, a penas la conocía y ya quería hablar con ella.

-¿Eres algo de Byakuya Kuchiki? – Fue directo al punto.

-Es mi hermano, ¿Por qué? ¿Lo conoce?

-Se podría decir que si, ¿Qué ha sido de su vida?

-Todo bien, pero no sé porque me pregunta eso a mí. – Respondió vagamente.

La puerta estaba entre abierta, y Ukitake se asomó a través del espacio.

-¿Rukia? – Ella asintió, dándole autorización para pasar. - ¿Yoruichi? ¿Aún sigues aquí?

-Sí, aún.

-Que bueno. – Suspiró aliviado.

-¿Luego? – Pregunto Rukia totalmente ajena a lo que pasaba.

-No sé si estoy exagerando, pero… Hay ciertos problemas en el periódico, Kaien está haciendo cuentas y hay cosas que no cuadran. – Mencionó preocupado. – Creo que será imprescindible que tú te involucres Yoruichi. Tú y tus fuerzas especiales.

-¿Fuerzas especiales? – Preguntó la ojivioleta.

-¿No sabes nada de las fuerzas especiales?- Indagó la morena de ojos dorados. La pelinegra sólo asintió.

-Creo que necesitaremos hablar con Kaien y Byakuya ya mismo. – Dijo Ukitake, ambas mujeres asintieron.

* * *

La sala de juntas estaba abierta, y en ella estaban sentadas diversas personas que Rukia apenas conocía, al entrar se encontró con su hermano, a quien saludó cálidamente, y luego él saludó de la misma manera a la mujer de cabello morado, Rukia se preguntaba quién era ella, todo le resultaba muy extraño. Tomó asiento al lado de su hermano, y observó a un par de conocidos, la mujer voluminosa de cabello naranja cariñosamente al lado de un hombre de cabello gris con expresión burlona, los saludó.

-Hola Rangiku. Hola Gin. – Saludó amablemente.

Ambos le devolvieron el gesto.

-¿Sabes por qué se realizó esta reunión? – Indagó Matsumoto confundida.

-Ni idea. – Reconoció Rukia. – Kaien ya debe estar por llegar.

-Estoy de acuerdo. – Interfirió un hombre de cabello azul-grisáceo alborotado.

-Grimmjow. – Dijo Rukia con un deje de desprecio en la voz.

-Rukia, ¿Porqué no viniste la semana pasada? – Indagó travieso Grimmjow.

-Asuntos personales. – Se limitó Rukia.

-Chicos no sean aburridos, más bien, ¿Por qué no nos tomamos algo? – Dijo Rangiku, alegre como siempre.

-Rangiku, eso no es bueno. – Dijo Gin, llevando su mano a su frente. – Tienes que dejar de hacerlo.

-Todos son unos aburridos. – Hizo un puchero.

-¿Te parece Matsumoto? – Preguntó un fornido hombre al extremo de la mesa. – Yo no creo ser exactamente "aburrido".

-Calla Kempachi. – Dijo la mujer.

Los demás asistentes no hablaban, Byakuya se mantenía callado, escuchando lo que le decía Yoruichi.

-Yo creo que si son aburridos. – Dijo un hombre de cabello castaño con barba. - ¿Qué dices Rangiku-chan, ¿vamos a tomar un rato?

-Kyōraku, deberías dejar de hacer eso. – Le reprendió una mujer de cabello negro recogido con gafas.

-Pero Nanao-chan. – Se quejó. –Entonces vamos tú y yo.

-Pero tenemos que llenar informes y papeles. – Se resignó la mujer.

Entonces toda la sala de juntas se convirtió en un desorden.

-_Cof, cof_. –Tosió un hombre con cabello negro azulado. –Suficiente, vamos a comenzar con la reunión.

Todos los presentes se acomodaron en sus asientos, dispuestos y atentos a lo que Kaien Shiba les pudiera decir.

-Bueno. – Comenzó Ukitake. –Iremos al grano.

-Hay alguien en la empresa que está realizando actividades ilícitas. – Dijo Kaien, todos los presentes se miraron con sorpresa. – No sabemos quienes, pero faltan ciertas cantidades en el activo y patrimonio de la empresa. – Continuó. –Aizen.

Todos miraron al contador. Sōsuke Aizen, este sonrió con satisfacción.

-Aizen será el encargado de investigar bien todo lo relacionado en este caso, mientras tanto Gin se encargará de lo que hace Aizen normalmente. – Y el mencionado de ojos azules asintió con nerviosismo.

Todos se empezaron a mirar tratando de averiguar quién era el culpable, como si al mirar en los ojos de los demás fueran a encontrar culpa o algo parecido, todos miraron sospechosamente al musculoso hombre Kempachi, y luego a Grimmjow, definitivamente ellos eran los más sospechosos. Se dio por terminado el aviso, y todos se marcharon, quedando únicamente Byakuya, Yoruichi, Ukitake, Kaien y Rukia.

-Que dolor de cabeza todo. – Se quejó Kaien.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer entonces? – Indagó Ukitake.

-Esperar que pase, esperemos que caiga en la trampa.

-¿Trampa? ¿Qué trampa? – Preguntó Rukia.

-Es lógico que el culpable es Aizen, pero alguien debió haberle ayudado, vamos a hacer lo posible porque caiga. – Respondió Kaien.

-Ya veo. – Dijo Rukia. – Por otro lado Kaien, ¿podemos hablar mi hermano y yo contigo?

-Claro. – Aceptó el hombre. – Es necesario que Yoruichi y Ukitake se vayan?

Rukia asintió mientras que Byakuya negó con la cabeza.

-Se pueden quedar. – Dijo el Kuchiki mayor.

-¿Porqué Nii-sama?

-Ukitake debería de saberlo.

-Ya lo sabe. – Interrumpió Rukia. –Pero Yoruichi…

-Yoruichi es de mi total confianza, la de todos. – Respondió Byakuya.

-Si tu lo dices Nii-sama, en fin. – Dijo mirando a la mujer, luego a Kaien. – Estoy embarazada, así que voy a dejar de trabajar un tiempo.

-¡Pero Rukia! Un embarazo no significa la renuncia. – Se exaltó Kaien.

-Quiero tomarme un descanso, necesito pensar.

-Te puedo dar unas vacaciones, pero después de la rueda de prensa del Señor Yamamoto.

-Acepto las vacaciones, pero…

-Kaien, Rukia no sabe nada del Señor Yamamoto, tu no le has dicho nada, ella sabe lo que le dije hace un rato. – Dijo Yoruichi resignada.

Kaien suspiró. – Lo siento Rukia. – Ella asintió. – Deberás entrevistar al candidato a la presidencia, Yamamoto Genryūsai, pero como es tan reconocido, necesitas seguridad, por tanto Yoruichi será una especie de guardaespaldas.

-Está bien.

Luego de tratar temas importantes hablaron de lo que habían hecho, y de otras cosas triviales, Rukia estaba algo fuera de la conversación por tanto le pidió a Kaien el permiso para salir, ya se estaba haciendo tarde, y tenía una cita con cierto pelinaranja.

* * *

Eran casi las siete de la noche, Rukia estaba en su habitación, se terminaba de alistar, se colocó un sutil vestido color vinotinto que acentuaba su delicada figura, unas sandalias de tacón alto a juego, y un bolso de cuero color negro, se maquilló suavemente, estaba radiante.

Un hombre vestido elegantemente, con una camisa blanca con los primeros botones desapuntados y un pantalón negro un poco ajustado en la cadera, descendió de un convertible negro, esperaba pacientemente en el portón de la casa Kuchiki, metió su mano al bolsillo, cerciorándose que una pequeña cajita estuviera en su lugar. El ama de llaves abrió la puerta y saludó cariñosamente al muchacho.

-Joven Ichigo. – Saludó. –Rukia ya debe estar por salir.

-Gracias, yo espero.

Y bajó la pelinegra por las escaleras, era imagen era perfecta para Ichigo, realmente la amaba y haría cualquier cosa por ella, de eso se dio cuenta una semana antes, la recuperaría como fuera y tendría su propia familia.

-Ichigo. – Saludó Rukia, dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Hola Rukia. – Suspiró pesadamente y la abrazó por la cintura.

La empleada se quedó mirando divertida la escena que ocurría al frente.

Rukia inhaló el masculino aroma de Ichigo, y se quedó unos segundos, así abrazada al pelinaranja, hasta que Meryl advirtió su presencia, Rukia se separó bruscamente.

-¿Vamos? – Dijo algo nerviosa.

-Claro.

Se despidieron, subieron al auto, Ichigo le abrió la puerta del copiloto y ella siguió, sería una placentera noche, de eso se iba a encargar Kurosaki.

* * *

**Hasta aquí el capítulo :3**

**Sinceramente espero que les haya gustado. Añadí más personajes, pero algunos no tendrán tanta relevancia como los otros (o eso planeo) también quiero añadir más xD**

**Dejenme Reviews por favor :cc Eso me motiva a seguir, en serio D:**

**Si no entienden algo o consejos o algo así, avísenme, no quiero que se confundan :c**

**Hasta el próximo capítulo ^*^**


End file.
